Insomnia
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: Eighteen year old Haruna Yoshigaku,has been haunted by strange nightmares ever since she was sixteen. And on top of that her life has always been dull and unadventurous books being her only escape. So when Haruna finds herself in a dangerous situation, she literally gets thrown in the One Piece World and eventually into the hands of the Surgeon of Death himself Law/OC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Decent

******Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I really hope you enjoy it:) (I do not own One Piece just my OC Haruna) Enjoy!**

* * *

******Chapter 1: Dark Decent **

_"You cannot run, this is where you belong."_

Haruna's eyes then opened, her heart beating hard. _Why do I keep having that same nightmare? Haruna_ thought to herself as she slowly got out of her bed earlier than most eighteen year olds would. But then again Haruna wasn't really like most eighteen year old's anyways. She didn't have many friends or well ones she could count on. In fact now that she was thinking, she could only really come up with a few names that she could actually call her true friends. Which at times made her sad, but it was something she could do nothing about. Being only in High school she knew that she couldn't just up and move away like she would always dream she could. Or hideaway in the mangas that she would always read. There was almost nothing Haruna hated more than the place she lived. It was a small but crowed community filled with mostly people Haruna could not stand.

_They are cold, fake, and most of them are complete idiots._ Haruna thought to herself as she brushed her thick brown hair back into a simple ponytail which rested on her upper back. Haruna then tried to shake off all of these not so pleasant memories remembering that it's always best to forgive and forget. Something that at first she thought was easy, but was starting to realize that somethings were much harder than others. Though one thing Haruna could never understand were the nightmares. They started after she turned sixteen and almost every night since then Haruna was haunted by nightmares of strange people chasing her and things she couldn't understand. Things that would frighten her and cause her to wake up in the middle of the gasping and not wanting to go back to sleep. Though everything was certainly not doom and gloom for her, one of the things she could always count on to brighten her day were books. It was one of her favorite things, just to sit on her bed and get lost in her favorite story.

One of these stories being One Piece, and you could say that Haruna was a big time fan. Seeing that Haruna even had a Luffy plushie that she always slept with in her bed every night. As well as she had read almost every volume at least more than twice.

"Hn, I think I'll visit the docks today before I head off to work. After all it does look like I have some extra time." Haruna said to herself out loud. As she looked over at the clock, and tossed the latest volume of One Piece down and headed towards the door.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Haruna said to herself out loud as she ran back upstairs and quickly grabbed her favorite Key necklace and put it around her neck gently. The metal key hanging low, touching the bare skin right above her chest.

_Couldn't leave behind my lucky necklace._ Haruna said as she looked down at herself and grabbed the old fashion key necklace and sighed. As she remembered the day when her mother gave her the necklace when she was little saying that it was something special that had been pasted throughout their family and that she should wear it always.

Haruna's mother worked at a Library in the next town, and since Haruna was out of school on break she loved to go down there and help out. Haruna loved books they were the one things that she could always escape into and feel all of her problems get lifted off her shoulders. Often Haruna's mother would have to literally force Haruna to put down the manga she was reading so that she would remember eat dinner. So when the head person in the big library had met Haruna and realized her love for books he had then always allowed her to work alongside her mother. And though Haruna didn't get paid, she still loved doing it just for the sake of doing so.

But since her mother had to get up very early each morning for work, Haruna convinced her to just let her ride the bus to get to the Library instead of having to wake-up with her mother each morning. And after a couple days of proving to her mother that she would be alright walking to and riding the bus alone every other day, her mother finally approved.

"It looks like it's going to rain today" Haruna said as she looked up at the cloud covered sky, the cold biting at her nose as she zipped her jacket up higher as she sat quietly on her favorite dock.

Even though Haruna's mother told her countless times not to, Haruna loved walking the docks before she headed to the bus stop. In fact the docks were a place that Haruna loved to go when she needed to think. At first she would only go to where she could see the boats and stay far away from the water due to the fact that she could not swim. Though now she finally got the courage to actually go to the very end of the longest dock and just sit. Letting her feet dangle off the side as she would look into the deep blue water, like today. Though suddenly Haruna was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard foot steps walking up behind her.

"Hey girly, did somebody loose their mommy?" The strange man said as Haruna quickly stood up to look at the man. She could already tell by his face that she was in serious trouble.

"Stop! Don't come any closer or I'll call the cops!" Haruna threaten as she reached into her pocket for her phone. Only to have her fear confirmed that she had left her cell phone at home in her rush to leave so that she could come here.

_Leave it to me to forget my cell phone and instead bring my ipod. _Haruna thought to herself. Cursing at the fact that she knew she couldn't use her ipod, (that was actually in her pocket) to call for help.

The man then stopped and a nasty smile came across his face as he eyed her suspiciously "Oh yeah? Show me?"

Haruna then froze at the nasty man's words. Her heart started beating fiercely as she desperately tried to think of a plan.

_I can't run past him because this dock is not wide enough! I'd be running right into his hands_

_I can't scream for help either, since the docks are deserted at this time a day, which would only make him charge me even faster to silence me. _

"Well I'm waiting?" The man said as he started approaching Haruna wearing a twisted smile.

She said nothing. Like a helpless baby bird in the eye of a snake, all she could do was stand there as the man got closer and closer to her. Just when he was inches away from her, Haruna's adrenaline started pumping as she kicked the man as hard as she could, right in the place no guy ever wants to be hit. The man yelled out in pain as she then tried to run past him while he was bent over in pain. Haruna was almost past him, when the man's hand suddenly shot out knocking Haruna into the cold deep water.

_I'm going to drown! _Haruna thought to herself as her body sank deeper and deeper into the freezing water as she tried to desperately hold her breathe. She tried to kick her legs and move her arms but it was Winter, and the coldness of the water had already made her limbs go numb. Her whole body seemed to scream out in pain, as her she felt her body rapidly start to numb and freeze which Haruna knew was the start of hypothermia.

_My lungs feel like there going to burst. I-I-can't breathe!_ Haruna thought as she could hold her breathe no longer. The water felt like needles to her insides as it rapidly started filling her body. Haruna's thoughts started to fall silent, as she heard her heart slowly stop pounding as she fell deep into a darkness still unknown.

* * *

**Well that's all for that chapter! I hope you liked it:) As well as please REVIEW!, favorite, and follow so I can get some feedback on what you think to help the story be even better! ;) ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2: This is no Dream

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! I must say that I'm so happy and thankful for all of your wonderful reviews: Portagas D. Paula, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Missdolflamingo, MrsWildLuck, PPGZ Lover0099, and Tenth squad third seat much love to you guys:) As well as those who Favorited/Followed! (I do not own One Piece just my OC Haruna) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: This is no Dream **

"Sir with all due respect, I think this girl is dead. I mean look at her she's all scratched and bruised up." The marine said as he looked down at a sickly looking Haruna with a grimace.

"Yes what a shame, she was a pretty little thing." The captain of the marine ship said when him and several of his crew members were about to turn their backs on Haruna when suddenly they heard her groan.

"Oh my head hurts so bad." Haruna said out loud as she reached up one of her bruised hands and rubbed her head with a sigh, as her eyes slowly started to adjust to the bright sunlight that was shining down on her face.

As her eyes slowly adjusted she looked up in surprise to see three oddly familiar dressed men standing in front of her. Staring at her soo harshly that it made Haruna look down in embarrassment.

_What's up with these guys? and how in the world did I get on this ship? _Haruna thought to herself as she looked around the marine ship in utter confusion. As she looked around all the rather large ship as her mind seemed to be in a fog as she looked down at herself then back up at the men.

_This feels so familiar, I wonder why... _Haruna thought as she started to shiver as she realized that her clothes were still soaking wet from when she had fallen in the water earlier in the day.

"Hey Captain, looks like I was wrong she's pretty beat up but I guess its better than dead." Haruna heard one of the strangely familiar guys say. Before her heart then started to race as she realized what the marine had just said.

_Captain? No way, its impossible. _Haruna thought to herself as she then looked at the marine's white outfit then looked at the captain's outfit, then took a quick look at the ship once more. Causing her to look up at the marine's with the shock of sudden realization as her mind slowly started realizing just where she had seen these outfits before.

"Uh-excuse me but has White Beard passed away yet?" Haruna asked shyly almost in a whisper. Thinking how dumb this was going to make her look if she had been wrong about her assumption.

"White Beard? That old criminal? You must of sucked in more sea water than we thought! Everyone knows that he died five months ago!" The marine said as they all looked at each other and started laughing.

_No way? am I? That's impossible this must be a dream or something! _Haruna thought to herself as her heart started racing as she got up from the cold ship floor, to look at the Marines (who now stopped laughing) with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey girl just who are you? Are you a pirate or something?" The Captain of the marines snapped pointing at Haruna's lucky old fashion key necklace, making her loose her train of thought as she looked down and herself then froze in shock forgetting all about what the marine just asked her.

_How in the...what the hell!? _Haruna thought to herself in panic as she looked down at herself to see in place of her lucky old fashion key necklace a dark black ink mark in a design of odd shaped swirls, which was located couple inches under her coller bone. Almost right over her heart, no bigger than the size of a baby's fist making Haruna reach up and touch the strange tattoo in wonder.

Haruna gasped when she touched the strange mark, everything around her seemed to slow down. As she looked around with a mixture of fear in wonder as even the marines on the ship were moving slowly.

"Hey answer the captain when he speaks to you!" One of the marines said harshly, though it sounded strangely slow. As he went grab at Haruna's chin to make her stare up at the Captain, though his hand seemed to move in slow motion making it easy for Haruna to reach out slap his hand away. The strange mark burned even more so under her hand as she did so, causing her to quickly take her hand off the strange mark breathing hard.

"Hey answer the captain when he speaks to you!." The same Marine said again harshly to Haruna, though this time there wasn't any slowness to it.

_What in the world is going on! He just said that!? _Haruna thought to herself in confusion, though this time as Haruna noticed time was moving at a normal pace as the marine reached down to try and force to look at the Captain, just as Haruna saw only minutes ago. So Haruna, already knowing full well what he was going to do quickly slapped his hand away.

"Captain did you see that!? She swatted away Fuji's hand so quickly that it was almost like she already knew what he was planning to do!" The marine said in astonishment, as the Captain then looked down at Haruna with a piercing glare.

_I don't know what's going on, but I have to admit minus the pain that was pretty freakin' epic! _Haruna thought to herself. Part of her getting mentally caught up in one of her fan girl moments though the other part of her was also scared by this.

"Captain! She's a devil fruit user! No way could a normal girl have speed like that!" The marine named Fuji said pointing accusingly towards at Haruna.

"No, That can't be it. After all we found her floating in the sea only a couple minutes ago, Devil fruit users can't swim! They sink like metal. This-This girl is something untiringly different! I've never heard of anything like this before.." The Captain said his expression a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Take her and lock her in the storage room, I'm calling this one in. I think the vice admiral is going to want to hear about this!" The Captain said as Haruna then found the two marines holding down her hands and pulling her away from the Captain. As he turned away, Haruna's eyes locking on his cloak that had the kanji that stood for 'justice'.

"Hey! Let me go! I've done nothing wrong ! You can't do this! I don't even know you guys!" Haruna yelled at the marine captain, who didn't even bother to turn around and look at her.

"You stay and here and try not to mess anything up." The marines said smugly as they tossed Haruna into the dark storage room, not caring in the least that she was still bruised and battered.

"Hey!" Haruna yelled as she pounded desperately on the locked door, before giving the door a final kick and sinking down to the floor her head in her hands.

_Wow so its not just in the manga or anime, the marines are total doche bags! No wonder why all the pirates hate them! _Haruna thought to herself, as even considering thinking that she was seriously in the One Piece world still made her feel dizzy. Rather it was from all of injuries that covered a fair share of her body or from the strange tattoo that was now above her heart she did not know. Though what she did know was after hearing that strange captain mention 'telling the vice admiral' could certainly not go well for her.

_I've got to find a way out of here. _Haruna thought to herself as she then reached down into her pocket and felt a surge of relief run through her as she pulled out her ipod out of her damp jean pocket.

_I can't see crap in here, I need some light. _Haruna thought to herself as she tried to turn on her ipod, so that she could see what was inside the storage room. Though it was obvious that that was not going to happen, after all she had literally been tossed into the water. There was no way that it could still work after being soaked in water for so long.

_Well this plan goes down for epic fail. _Haruna thought to herself as she slipped her ipod back into her pocket with a sigh.

_Great I've always wanted to be in the One Piece world and go on all sorts of adventures and gawk at the hot looking pirates. But now that I finally get that wish, which I can barely believe I'm locked into a dark marine storage room on my way to God knows where! _Haruna thought to herself as she shook her head and groaned.

_Uh! I seriously have the worse luck ever! _

* * *

_Law's_ POV:

"Finally!" Bepo yelled as he almost literally kicked the Submarine door down as he ran out onto the deck, taking deep breaths of the crisp sea air.

"Yeah I must admit it does get a bit stuffy being submerged for so long." Penguin said wearing his usual beige overalls and distinct looking hat that spelled out the words 'Penguin' and was actually colored like an actual penguin.

"I second that one! I don't see why we have to be submerged all the time and always for soo long!" Shachi replied walking through the submarine door to stand next to Penguin. His brown hair sticking out from underneath his odd looking his blue red rimmed hat.

"We stay submerged so that we can avoid unnecessarily conflict." Trafalgar Law stated calmly as his sudden appearance made all three of the crew members freeze before turning to look at their Captain with apologetic expressions.

"Uh- sorry Captain! we meant no disrespect!" Penguin said quickly apologizing as Shachi then nodded his head too in agreement.

"Hey Captain! Come take a look at this!" Bepo yelled as he then leaned over the edge of the submarine with hand pointing to a Marine Ship in the far distance. Causing his orange jumpsuit to raise, revealing more of his white fur.

"Hm, a marine ship already? and we've only just hit the surface." Law said flashing one of his well known grins as he looked into the distance at the marine ship smugly.

"Yes some action! I say let's go have some fun! Can we Captain?" Penguin said his voice filled with excitement, as he too walked over to the edge of the yellow sub to get a look at the yellow sub in the distance.

After all the Heart Pirates had been submerged for quite a while, not really having time to stay on the surface. Due to the recent events of the Paramount War all of the marines were on high alert. Trying to capture any of the pirates who had been involved, and though Law especially did not fear them, he still didn't necessarily need or want any of the conflict. After all he had better more important things to focus on and accomplish and the last thing he need was the Marines getting in his way. Though sometimes he enjoyed making appearances here and there, just to see the look the Marines faces when he would reveal his Devil Fruit ability.

"I don't see why not." Law said his gray eyes lighting up with mischief as he leaned against the railing of the Submarine with a grin.

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter, I hope you guys are liking the story! Also as always I would super appreciate it if you would REVIEW, favorite, and follow! Much love:) **


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! Today all shout-outs and thanks will be at the bottom:)) (I do not own One Piece just my OC Haruna!) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Invasion  
**

"Hello this is the Marine Captain of ship 223, I've called to inform you of a strange finding that could pose a potential treat to the-" The Captain's phone transmission was then interrupted, when suddenly Fuji busted through the cabin door with a fearful look.

"Captain! The ship is under attack and pirates are boarding!" Fuji said obviously panicked, as the Captain then swore to himself as he stopped his transponder snail message.

"Who is it?" The Captain said as he then quickly swung back on his jacket and quickly prepared his weapons.

"I-Its Trafalgar Law's crew- The Heart Pirates.." Fuji said looking down uncomfortably.

"Damn it! Well don't just stand here get out there and fight these bastards!" The Captain said harshly as he then pushed past the thin tall marine and busted open his cabin door. Only to then feel anger run through him as he realized that the young marine was right. They were indeed being attacked by the Heart Pirates.

**Meanwhile back in the storage room...  
**

"Hey what's going on!?" Haruna yelled to the marines guarding the storage room door, banging louder and louder when they did not respond.

"Stop banging on the door you little brat! and its nothing that concerns you!" The Marine said loud enough to let Haruna know that he was angry.

_He's lying, I can hear guns and people shouting like crazy! I've got to get outta here! _Haruna thought as she moved around in the storage room looking around for something that could help her escape, now that her eyes were adjusting to the dark.

She then cursed silently as she found nothing but food and other things that wouldn't help her in her escape. Until suddenly Haruna came up with a plan, smiling she then walked up to the door and cleared her voice.

"Hey! please let me out I need to go to the bathroom!" Haruna yelled through the door making her voice sound frantic.

The two marines guarding the door then turned to look at each, their expressions torn.

_"Crap! What are we going to do?"_ One of the marines whispered to the other

_"How am I suppose to know!? All I know is that the Captain ordered us to make sure nobody goes in that room and that she certainly does not go out."_ The other Marine whispered motioning to the door as he spoke.

_"This is such a pain, why couldn't we just throw her down in the brig with the rest of the prisoners? I mean I know the Captain didn't want her interacting with any of the other prisoners, but seriously? What's that girls going to do?!"_ The marine whispered in a frustrated tone. Causing Haruna, who was still listening on the other side of the door get angry at his comment.

"Come on, I need to go to the bathroom! You can even escort me there, its not like I'm Straw Hat Luffy!" Haruna called out in a fake pleading tone, feeling thankful that she had taken some Drama classes back where she lived.

The two marines gave frustrated sighs as they then unlocked the storage room door. The bright light from the outside shinning in on Haruna's face, making her grin.

_I wonder if all Marines are this gullible? _Haruna thought to herself as she then quickly stepped out of the storage room. Took a look at the two agitated looking Marines, than ran in a full sprint down to the ships main deck.

* * *

Law's POV:

Law watched smugly from his yellow sub as his crew were fighting the marine's fiercely, though quickly out powering them. For they may spend their time a lot underneath the water submerged, but it certainly did not mean that they had gotten lazy and out of shape. In fact it was almost the opposite. All the time they had spent submerged had made the whole crew, even Law sometimes himself itching for a good fight. So therefore when the crew did engage in battle, they made sure to fight as if their life's depended on it, making the battle last.

"Well if it isn't one of the eleven supernovas, Trafalgar Law bounty of $300,000, 000. It must be shear luck that I'm the one who gets to take you in and then probably get a promotion. Though I must say you don't look like much of a fight." Law heard the cocky marine Captain say with a grin, which made Law's blood burn with anger. He always did hate cocky marines but even more than that he hated being underestimated.

"Only those who wish to die, judge their opponents before they've even fought them. I think I'm going to have cut you down a couple sizes." Law said flashing a grin. As it was obvious that this Marine captain didn't know much about him. Or when he had said 'Cut you down a couple sizes' he would of started running with his tail between his legs.

Law could now tell that the Marine Captain was angered by his threat, the captain then pulled out his large barrel gun and pointed at him.

"You pirates, always so disrespectful. Cut me down a size huh? I don't think you know who your talking to. When I was just a boy-" The Marin Captain began only to be cut-off when he noticed to be somehow now in a strange blue aura like sphere.

"Room" Law said with a look of satisfaction in his gray eyes as he looked at the now stupefied Marine Captain.

Before the Captain could even question what he was doing, Law with ease dissembled the cocky Marin Captain. Causing Law to get the attention of all of the marines on the ship, as the ship went silent the marines now looking at him with fear in their eyes.

When all of a sudden Law and everyone turned to look, as they suddenly heard a gun shots go off and yells at the far end of the ship.

**... **

"Don't let that brat escape! Shoot her if you must!" Haruna heard the Marines yell behind her as they continued to open fire on her.

Haruna let her left arm hang loosely at her side as she ran towards the main deck, her shoulder burning in pain as she felt blood trickling down her back.

_Damn it he hit me! If only I could run faster! _Haruna thought to herself as she willed herself to run faster. Though she knew she was bleeding out and still injured from her fall that brought her into the One Piece world in the first place.

Haruna then finally reached the main deck breathing hard as she looked around the see everyone fighting with each other, though she could not tell who the pirates invading were.

"Capture the girl at all cost don't let her get away!" Haruna heard the marine chasing her say to the others as suddenly more marines started charging her.

Haruna than ran across the deck and picked up a gun that was laying on deck floor, and without thinking pulled the trigger hitting successfully one of the marines in the leg stopping him from grabbing her.

_Oh no, I can't pass out here. not now! _Haruna thought to herself her vision blurring from blood lose as she then back into someone. Quickly Haruna turned around and felt her own mouth drop as she was now facing a white bear wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. Who was also looking at her with a strange look.

Before Haruna could even say a word to Bepo, she passed out and fell face first on the deck of the marine ship.

**... **

"I'm sorry." Bepo said out loud as he looked down apologetically at the now unconscious Haruna. Thinking that she had passed out due to the way that he looked.

Bepo then looked down the girl in confusion, not really knowing if he should just leave her there or take her back to the submarine since she did look terribly injured.

"Grab the girl!" Bepo heard the marines shout as one of the marines then tried to hit him, though Bepo skillfully turned and kicked the marine forcefully in the face.

_ How interesting, why do the marines want that girl so badly? What is she to them?_ Law thought to himself as he looked from a far at the many marines who were now desperately attacking Bepo in order to get to the unconscious brunette girl.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter! Though I would heavily appreciate it if you would REVIEW! favorite, and follow! So I can know what you think about the story and how to make it better;) **

**Also mega thanks and much love to those who reviewed last chapter!:  
PPGZ Lover099, MsWildLuck, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Brunetta6, Girl-luvs-manga, Miss Doflamingo, Portagas D. Paula, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Shiningheart of Thunderclan, and alniyat **

***You guys are all totally amazing:)) and I'm super thankful for all of your wonderful reviews and hope that you guys continue letting me know how you like the chapters! Thanks a ton:D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Surgeon of Death

******Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this story! Shout-outs and Thank You's are at the bottom! (I do not own One Piece just my OC Haruna) Enjoy!**

* * *

******Chapter 4: The Surgeon of Death**

_What do I do I can't just leave her here! _Bepo thought to himself as he continued fighting off the many marines that were now attacking him trying to get to Haruna.

_Hopefully the Captain won't get mad... _Bepo thought to himself as he then picked up Haruna and threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and continued to kick his way through the remaining marines to get back to the yellow submarine.

"Captain. I didn't really know what to do with her...and she's pretty beat-up" Law heard Bepo say as he then turned around to see Bepo carrying the brunette girl, that the marines had been after on his shoulder.

"Take her to the infirmary." Law said as he watched Bepo head into the yellow sub with the beat up looking girl in his arms.

Law knew that there was something mysterious about Haruna, this being obvious when the marines started fighting like crazy in order to keep her on their ship. Though what he didn't understand was why,but it was something that he was going to find out.

"Penguin, let everyone on the ship know that we are going to submerge." Law said to penguin still looking at the marine ship which was now scattered with either beaten or dead marines or even a mixture of both.

"Alright Captain." Penguin said as he then yelled for the remaining Heart Pirates to get back on the yellow submarine.

Law then took one last look at the Marine ship that they had invaded then walked back into the yellow submarine with his hands in his pockets.

After about fifteen minutes the Yellow Submarine had finally submerged leaving just the invaded pathetic looking Marine Ship floating on the ocean, covered with bodies out knocked out or dead marines though there was one marine on the whole ship-who call him a coward had not been beaten or killed due to the fact that he had been hiding in the Captain's quarters watching the whole thing.

This Marine happened to be none other than Fuji, who had warned the Captain about the ship being invaded but instead of listening to the Captain and going out to fight the Heart Pirates stayed and hid inside the Captain's quarters.

"Finally they are gone, I already knew from the start we were no match for them anyways." Fuji said out loud as he then looked out from the Captains quarter's window at all of his fallen comrades.

"How bothersome we put the girl in the storage room so that she couldn't have any contact with the other prisoners and yet she _still _manages to make friends and escape." Fuji said out loud in frustration, when suddenly he stopped his rant when he heard a voice coming from the Transponder Snail.

_Hello? Hello? Damn it Tashigi! you said that someone was one this line!_ An angry deep voice said through the transponder snail, causing Fuji to quickly run over and pick up the transponder snail speaker.

"Uh- hello is this the new Vice admiral Smoker?" Fuji said his voice a bit shaky.

_Who else would it be? You were the one's who contacted me, so what do you want?_ Smoker said his voice a bit harsh due to his irritation.

"My name is Fuji Moko I'm a marine on the ship 223 and we found a girl who we thought to be dead, floating in the ocean. Though when we pulled her on board she was indeed alive. When we tried to question her she was uncooperative and proved that she had some kind of ability as if she was a Devil Fruit user. Though we found her in the water, and like they say Devil Fruit user's cannot swim. Then when we tried to contact you to see what we should do Trafalgar Law and his pirate gang invaded our ship. Succeeding in killing the Captain, most of the crew, and taking the girl with them." Fuji concluded taking a deep breathe after having to say so much.

The transponder snail was then silent for what it seemed a long time before Smoker continued to speak through it.

_What did the girl look like? _Smoker said his voice as demanding as ever.

"She was a tall brunette girl, looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. Wore strange clothing and had a lock shaped tattoo right below her collar bone." Fuji said as he remembered what Haruna had looked like, when they pulled her out of the ocean.

_And what kind of power did she demonstrate?_ Smoker's voice boomed over the transponder snail as he was trying to get a metal image of what the girl looked like.

"Well I don't quite know, but by the looks of it when I myself reached out and tried to make her talk to the Captain she quickly dodged my attack as if she knew what I was going to do before I even did it..." Fuji said nervously as he recalled the incident with Haruna.

_Call the marine medicial support so that they can help you, Don't tell anyone else about this strange girl. I myself will be the one to hunt her down and see if she's a real threat or not. Her and Trafalgar Law. _Smoker said over the transponder snail his voice determined.

As both marines then hung up the Transponder snail with a slam.

* * *

_What, where am I? _Haruna thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust on the pale ceiling that she was now looking up at.

_Crap. It was a miracle I got out of that storage room in the first place by using the old 'I have to go to the bathroom' trick, then running like hell when they opened the doors. But I highly doubt that will work twice. _Haruna thought to herself was a sigh.

Haruna's body felt like she was trying to move heavy weights as she shifted her body around in what she came to realize was a plain infirmary bed, as she then sat up nervously to get a better look at her surroundings.

The Infirmary was a rather plain dull looking room which beside the bed that Haruna was lying on, had two more in the corners of the room. The only real reason Haruna could tell that the smallish room was a infirmary in the first place was due to the medical supplies and books that littered the counter top in the room. As if someone was constantly in there studying and rearranging the equipment.

_Why is it whenever I seem to wake up, I have no idea where I'm at these days. _Haruna thought to herself as she quickly looked away from all of the medical equipment, that was actually making her feel quite nervous. As Haruna then painfully pulled her body out of the infirmary bed with a groan as she looked down at herself thankful that she was still wearing her normal clothes and not some hospital gown like they would of done in some hospital.

_Whatever this place is I've got to get outta here, and try and find a way back home. _Haruna thought as she then slowly pulled the infirmary door open and quietly walked out of the room and headed down the long corridor.

_Oh crap somebody's coming! _Haruna thought to herself as she suddenly heard footsteps and voices approaching her. Knowing that she had to get out of sight fast she desperately ran around the the hallway pulling on door knobs, only to find that they were all locked.

Just as the two Heart Pirates were about to round the corner Haruna then finally found a open door and quickly pulled the door knob and went inside the room. Sighing in relief as she then heard the footsteps walk past the room.

"You know you really shouldn't walk into other peoples rooms, uninvited." Haruna heard a smooth voice say as she turned around in shock. Not realizing that someone was actually inside of the surprisingly large bedroom.

"I-" Haruna then couldn't even finish her sentence as she then saw a tall, tan pirate leaning causally against the bathroom door frame, with gray eyes which she noticed were lazily examining her. And though the strange man was not wearing his usual hat, Haruna didn't need it to figure out who the man was. His raven black hair and the yellow and black shirt that bluntly stated his own jolly roger spoke for him. There was no mistaking it, being the One Piece fan she was she then knew that this had to be the Surgeon of Death himself- Trafalgar Law.

Haruna then quickly adverted her eyes as she realized that she was staring, and cursed as she felt herself even blush a little.

_The anime or the manga does not give him enough justice, He's actually very handsome. _Haruna thought to herself, when all the information that she knew about his character suddenly came flooding into her mind. As she quickly thought about one obvious fact that she knew about him.

_He may be handsome but he isn't exactly well known for his kindness. And here I am just busting into his bedroom like a maniac! Of all the ships to end up on!_Haruna thought to herself as she looked into his gray eyes again, fear and intimidation running down her spine. As she then cleared her throat to try and explain just why she was in his room, since it was clear that Law was still waiting for an answer.

Though not coming up with a logical answer, she decided to play reverse physiology and answer his question or well statement with one of her own.

"You also should know that it isn't a good idea to kidnap people you don't know either." Haruna said making her brown eyes level with his. Trying to make her voice sound serious and dangerous so that he couldn't hear the nervousness in her voice, when really part of her wanted to sprint out of his room at full speed.

"Hn Fair enough. What's your name?" Law said noticing how a flicker of hesitation flashed in the girl's eyes before she then answered him calmly.

"My name is Haruna." Haruna said as she raised her left arm out of habit so that she could run her hand through her hair, like she often did when she was nervous. Though as she tried to raise her arm she was rewarded with a sharp pain that shot down from her shoulders, making her remember that she actually had been shot in the shoulder and after knocking into Bepo (who she knew was himself, after now seeing Law) passed out due to blood lose.

"Haruna...hn...Well Haruna would you mind telling me why the Marines are after you so badly?" Law questioned quickly getting to the point. Though Law was known for his patience when it came to being the expert strategist that he was. It didn't mean he was patient in all things, suspense being one of them.

"I don't really know, they just saw my tattoo and thought I was some pirate, then when I slapped some marine's hand away they thought I was a Devil Fruit user." Haruna said looking over at Law to try and figure out what he was thinking. Though she didn't tell him the weird feeling she got when she had slapped the Marine's hand away. How she had managed to figure out what the Marine was going to do, even before he had did it.

Law, honestly after this didn't really know what to say or think. He had suspected that after the whole incident of the Paramount War that they Marine's would be highly suspicious of any pirate that could pose a possible treat to themselves, by why suspect a girl like her.

_That is unless she's not telling me the whole truth._ Law thought to himself as he looked over Haruna for any sighs that could give away the she was lying. Though all she looked was nervous and dramatized.

"How did you even get on that ship?" Law said to Haruna, making her instantly tense up.

_What in the world am I suppose to tell him!? Uh yeah I'm really from another world and somehow when I got thrown into the ocean back in my world I ended up here, floating in your world ocean and the marines found me. _Haruna thought to herself as she started to panic, knowing that chances of Law not believing her if she indeed told him the truth and him using his Devil Fruit powers on her to cut her into bits was pretty high.

So like any other person would of do if they were in her place, she told what her mother always told her was called a White Lie.

"On my island, that I live on I was-uh fishing to get food when a huge wave hit and knocked me out of my boat causing me to hit my head on a sea stone, then I just woke up on the marine ship." Haruna said lamely wanting to slap herself in the face for trying to fool him into believing such a stupid story.

Law stood there looking at her taken aback. Never before had he met anyone brave enough or stupid enough to tell him such a obvious lie like Haruna had just done.

The awkward silence was then broken between the two of them, when Bepo suddenly came into the room also unannounced.

"Captain! The injured girl that I put into the infirmary has gone missing!" Bepo said trowing up his hands or better yet paws.

"I think I've found her." Law said as he then motioned his head to Haruna, who was actually standing right near Bepo and for some reason Law noticed she was now smiling.

* * *

**Well thanks again for reading, and I hope your enjoying the story! As well as please REVIEW! favorite, and follow! So that I can make this story even more better for you the reader, to enjoy! Compliments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed:)) Thanks Again! **

***Big thank you's and much love to those of you who have reviewed last chapter for you kind words and constructive criticism!: Girl-luvs-manga, MsWildLuck, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, xxYuunaxx, ladeste, Portagas D. Paula, Shiningheart of Thunderclan, Mon Esprit Libre, Kuroshi-Kayane, alniyat, PPGZ Lover099, hesmus, Miss Doflamingo, and xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! I would love to thank everyone who has been supporting me with this story and those of you who have been waiting patiently, thanks a ton! (I do not own One Piece just my OC Haruna) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nightmares **

_Keep Calm, Now's not the time to fangirl out! _Haruna thought to herself as she and Bepo starred at each other intensely, not even acknowledging Law who was looking at them both as if they had lost their minds.

_He looks exactly like he does in the Manga/anime! he's soo adorable with his bright orange jumpsuit! _Haruna thought to herself as her eyes sparkled with admiration at Bepo, who was now blushing due to the fact that Haruna was starring so hardly at him.

"Oh...I can see that! Hello my name is Bepo it's a pleasure to meet you." Bepo said a bit nervous due to the fact that he couldn't figure out if Haruna was speechless because his appearance frightened her or something else.

"It's nice to meet you to, my name is Haruna Yoshigaku and thank you for saving me earlier from that Marine ship and all." Haruna said clearing her throat, as she then smiled up at Bepo to reassure him that she wasn't afraid of him.

For quite sometime they all stood there in silence before Law then detached himself from the bathroom door frame and ran his hand tiredly through his hair.

"Bepo please show Miss Yoshigaku back to the infirmary, before she aggravates her injuries any further." Law said his gray eyes focusing on Haruna's shoulder, causing Haruna to look over at her shoulder and cringed. As she saw that her bandages where now soaked in blood making her instantly feel sick to her stomach.

"Uh..thanks for letting me stay here for a while." Haruna said looking down, feeling relieved that he didn't just dissect her into pieces, even though she knew he was fairly capable of doing so.

"Don't thank me yet." Law said under his breath making Haruna start to feel nervous at his words as Bepo lead her out of the Surgeon of Death's bedroom.

"Geez is he always...well so intimidating?" Haruna thought out loud before she could stop herself. Causing Bepo to laugh a little as he showed her back into the infirmary.

"The Captain? Yeah he can be a bit scary though he turely is a good guy!" Bepo said cheerfully, as Haruna then layed back down on the sadly uncomfortable infirmary bed with a sigh.

_Trafalgar Law good? _Haruna thought to herself in curiosity. As her mind played back what she had read about him in the manga. The only things coming to her mind was when he flipped the bird to Kidd and of course when he had saved Luffy and Jimbe's lives.

"Well if you need anything feel free to let me know." Bepo said awkwardly as he then quickly closed the infirmary door leaving Haruna by herself in the infirmary.

_How in the world am I going to get home now? _Haruna thought to herself as she then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

**... **

Law starred up at his bedroom ceiling with his arms behind his head, deep in thought before he then heard two knocks on his bedroom door.

_Uh, why must every time I try to get some rest someone always comes to interrupt me? _Law thought to himself with a sigh as he then pulled his body off of the bed.

"Come in." Law said as he then put back on his shirt, as Bepo then walked into Law's room his expression already giving away the fact that there was something on his mind.

"Uh-Captain I was wondering why-" Bepo couldn't even finish his sentence before Law then suddenly interrupted him.

"You are wondering why I decided to let the girl stay on this ship aren't you?" Law said looking at Bepo with his normal smugish expression.

"Yeah kinda, I mean the marines were pretty interested in her and now that they probably know we have her doesn't that contradict our whole 'stay low' plan?" Bepo questioned Law with a confused look.

"I don't know what it is but I have a strange feeling about the girl, but I guess we will just have to see how things go.." Law said grinning as he realized that it was quite possible that they now had an edge.

"Oh well whatever you have planned Captain!" Bepo said cheerfully feeling relieved that The Captain at least had some sort of reasoning behind keeping Haruna on the ship. As he then walked out of Law's bedroom with a smile unzipping his jumpsuit due to the fact that the heat was starting to get to him.

_Today has been...interesting. _Law thought to himself as he was just about to get back into his bead when he suddenly heard a loud crash.

_Sounds like it came from the infirmary, just what the hell is that girl doing? _Law thought to himself as he then walked out of his bedroom feeling agitated as he walked towards the infirmary with his hands in his pockets.

**... **

Haruna sat up in the infirmary breathing hard, as she found herself broken out in a cold sweat.

_Damn, I just can't seem to sleep these days without having those strange nightmares. _Haruna thought to herself as she looked down at the glass vile of medicine that she had knocked over.

_Hopefully this didn't cause anybody to wake up. _Haruna thought to herself as she gladly got off of the infirmary bed as she got on the floor to pick up the pieces of the broken medicine vile.

_I look a mess. _Haruna thought to herself as she looked into the mirror on the infirmary wall with a sigh. To see her brown hair quite frazzled and her skin drained of color with bruises here and there. Though the thing that stood out the most was the strange swirled mark under her coller bone that really made her frown.

"That medicine was not cheap." Haruna heard a familiar voice say as she turned around in shock to see Law now standing in the infirmary with his hands folded across his chest, with a scowl on his face.

* * *

**Well that's all for now! I'm probably not going to update for a while, so thanks again for those of you who are being patient and still reading:) Though please feel free to REVIEW, favorite, and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6: Not So Cold?

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! Yes your eyes are not deceiving you, I finally got around to updating! So much love to those who have been patiently waiting, you guys are amazing:)) (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna) Please Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Not so Cold?**

Haruna then turned to look at Law, who was standing in the doorway with his normal expression. Which was a mix between a scowl and some other emotion that Haruna couldn't quite place.

"Oh well I'm sorry I didn't mean to break it." Haruna said honestly still picking up the pieces of the glass medicine bottle from off of the cold infirmary floor.

"Hn" Was all Law said as he continued watching Haruna as she finished picking up the pieces of glass throwing them away in the trashcan near the infirmary bed. His stare starting to agitate Haruna, as she then sat on the hard infirmary bed, exhausted and annoyed.

"Is there anything else you need?" Haruna said a bit sharply, trying no to be rude and to certainly not say anything that might anger Law. Due to the fact that yes, as much as Haruna hated to admit it she did find Law to be fairly attractive but from what she had read and watching from the show and manga she knew he was not a man to be trifled with.

Law could already tell just by looking at Haruna how she was feeling. The fact that she was up late in the middle of the night, dark circles starting to form under her eyes, her shift in attitude. He had no doubt, that like him she too must suffer from sleeping problems.

"Why can't you sleep?" Law said rather bluntly, causing Haruna to be a bit taken aback how just by observing her for a mere couple of minutes that he had already figured out that she had trouble sleeping.

"Nightmares." Haruna said honestly, even surprising herself. Due to the fact that she never really did like to talk about them. Because it would only frustrate her, since she could never understand what they meant.

Her dreams would just come to her, some gruesome while other were just haunting. Though what they all had in common were that they were never clear, and Haruna herself no matter how hard she tried could not remember much detail from them. Just the feeling of fear and distress whenever she would wake-up in the middle of the night from them.

"Why are you still awake?" Haruna asked Law, who was still leaning in the infirmary doorway almost like a statue. Wearing the same look that he had been all day. A look that told people he was deep in thought, which actually now that she was thinking about it was starting to really annoy her.

Law then grinned at Haruna, who he could tell just by looking at her that she was getting annoyed with his lack of speaking.

"All the noise you were making in here woke me up." Law lied to Haruna. Knowing full well that he like most nights, he had just been laying in his bed starring up at his bedroom ceiling thinking to himself. Not actually sleeping like he claimed he was. As he then walked over to Haruna and sat down next to her on the infirmary bed.

"What are you doing?" Haruna said nervously, trying not to blush at the fact that he was now sitting so close to her.

_Pull yourself together Haruna! I've never even really liked him in the manga and yet I'm sitting her blushing like an idiot! Uh! I just met him and he's already getting underneath my skin! _Haruna thought to herself. Frustrated at the fact that she barely knew Law, and yet he could make her blush just by sitting next to her.

_Man, I hope he doesn't notice..._Haruna thought to herself getting more embarrassed as she thought of Law realizing that he was the reason that she was getting so red in the face.

"Remove your shirt." Law said looking into Haruna's eyes making all the blood in her body boil to her face as she then moved away from Law as if he had the plague.

"NO WAY! Y-You PERVERT!" Haruna yelled accusingly pointing at Law.

Law then oddly found himself resisting the urge to laugh at Haruna's jumpiness, making it obvious to him that she was still pure.

"I didn't mean it in that way, the bandage on your shoulder is soiled." Law said raising an eyebrow at Haruna, making Haruna want to die of embarrassment.

"Well..Uh..still! Turn around or something!" Haruna said motioning for him to turn around, making Law sigh in impatience.

_Just when I thought this day couldn't get any more embarrassing! and I just had to be wearing this bra! _Haruna thought to herself as she hesitantly removed her shirt before looking down at her lack of breasts with a sigh of annoyance.

She then sat back down at the edge of the infirmary bed with her back facing Law, (who at the moment was still turned around) using her shirt to cover up her favorite animal print bra.

"You can fix my bandage now." Haruna said trying to prepare herself for the pain that she knew would come with pulling off her bandages. Though much to Haruna's surprise, she found that Law was actually very gentle making sure not to tie the bandage too tightly or ripe of the soiled one's roughly.

"You said that you have nightmares, what are they about?" Law said to Haruna as he continued to change and clean her wound, noticing how her back tensed up when he asked.

Haruna was quiet for a while before answering him in a sigh like tone.

"I don't know how to explain them, Most of the time they are just filled with strange images and people I don't even know calling out to me. I-Its just hard to explain...and even when I do sleep most of the time I find myself just tossing and turning or awake early even if it is the weekends." Haruna explained as she remembered when she was back home, how she would always find herself waking up early and sleeping restlessly even on weekends.

"It sounds like that you are under a lot of stress, which could be the reason why you cannot sleep well. Also some people say that sleeping on your back causes nightmares as well, so try sleeping on your sides." Law said as he then finished wrapping up Haruna's wounds with new clean bandages.

_Damn it, don't tell me she's crying now! _Law thought to himself as he noticed that Haruna had gone quiet and her body was shaking, though he was then surprised to hear her let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Law said starting to get annoyed with how she just kept laughing, as she then quickly put on her shirt and then turned around to face him her laughter finally stopping as she then smiled up at him.

"It's just you give people the impression that your just some cold, heartless person, but really like Bepo told me earlier you can be nice when you wanna be." Haruna said looking into his gray eyes with a smile.

"Hh, he said that did he? Well don't get carried away with an dumb idea like that. Now get some rest or your wounds won't ever heal." Law said in his normal cold tone, watching in frustration how Haruna then got under the covers of the infirmary looking at him quite smugly as if she had found some sort of weakness in him. Law then closed the infirmary door and headed back to his own room.

Once back in his room Law then took off his shirt and headed into his personal bathroom. Splashing water on his face while looking at his own tired expression in the bathroom mirror.

_Me kind? Ha! Tell that to the last people I toyed with. _Law thought to himself flashing a grin. as he then began to slowly read each letter that was tattooed on his fingers, which when he finished reading spelt out the word D-E-A-T-H.

_Uh stupid girl, hasn't even been here for a full day and yet she has already managed to piss me off. As if I care about her opinion of me. _Law thought to himself as he then stormed out of his bathroom and tossed his well known hat to the floor as he then flopped himself onto his bed with a grin.

_Well if its a game she wants to play, then I'll give her one. _Law thought to himself smugly with a grin. Taking what Haruna had said about him as a challenge.

He refused to let one girl that he only just met get under his skin. And if it was one thing he hadn't had in a long time that was a challenge.

* * *

**Well guys that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it and are excited for the return of the story! I'm starting off small but hopefully as I go on the chapters will get longer! As always much love to those who REVIEW, favorite, and follow!**

** Thank You to all that reviewed for this story and especially for those of you who told me not to stop writing this story:)) I will update the story as soon as I can! **

**Until next time! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Evergreen Island

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but for those who have been waiting thank you so much for your patients! And I hope you like it:) (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna!) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Evergreen Island **

_"Law put me down! This is all my fault! They don't want you they want me, leave me! I'm only slowing you down!"_

_ Haruna yelled down at Law, who looked tired, and his clothes torn as he continued to carry her through the thick green foliage around them._

_ The rain pouring down on both of their bodies as he ignored her for a couple minutes before he turned his head slightly so that he could glance back at her._

_"You know that I could never do that." Law said seriously as he then gently sat her on the ground. As Haruna then looked down at herself, to see herself bloody and battered. _

_"Why? WHY! JUST LEAVE!" Haruna said now shouting frantically at the Surgeon of Death, who then came really close to her, his breath on her face. _

_Not saying a word as he then cupped her face drawing closer to her, their lips only inches apart as Haruna then felt her eyes shut only to hear the sound of her heart beating quickly..._

* * *

Haruna then sat up in the Infirmary bed gasping, her cheeks flushed and her heart beating fast as she then put her head in her hands.

_It was only a dream. Just a dream. _Haruna thought to herself as she then tried to shake off the dream, before she then took a couple minutes to remember what exactly had happened.

her cheeks then turned another shade of red as she remembered just how close she had been to kissing the Surgeon of Death himself in that dream and how he had been so protective and caring.

_Out of all things to dream about, as if that would ever happen! _Haruna thought to herself feeling a bit surprised on how bitter her mood had turned.

_Uh! My whole body hurts. _Haruna thought to herself as she then slowly got off of the uncomfortable infirmary bed, her bare feet making contact with the icy floor making her shiver. As she then walked over to the mirror on the wall and looked at her reflection with a sigh.

_I look no better than what I did yesterday. _Haruna thought, when suddenly she heard a knocking on the infirmary door. Making her jump in surprise as she then quickly ran and flopped back into the infirmary bed, just as the man opened the door.

"I was told to bring food to you, here you go." A tall man said wearing a distinct penguin colored hat that actually had the word penguin written on it. As he then walked into the infirmary and sat down a tray of food on the nearby counter for Haruna.

"Oh thanks a ton, I was actually getting pretty hungry!" Haruna said as she then smiled at Penguin noticing how his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Making it obvious to Haruna that she must be the only girl on the Heart Pirates submarine ship.

"No problem! My name is Penguin, if you need anything feel free to ask." Penguin said as he did a playful bow that made Haruna laugh.

"Well my name is Haruna, it's nice to meet you as well." Haruna said as she sat up in the infirmary bed with a grin,glad to have someone to talk to who didn't make her feel on edge like a certain someone we know..

"Penguin is there any showers that I could use real fast, and a pair of clothes?" Haruna thought to herself as she looked down at herself remembering that she was still wearing her torn, dirty clothes that she had arrived in.

Penguin then stood there thinking to himself, he knew that sadly for Haruna their ship had only two places were one could take a shower. Those places being the Captains personal bathroom in his room and the men's washroom where he and the rest of the crew would always shower.

"Well, uh I don't think you would want to shower along with the crew...and the Captain's bathroom well..." Penguin said his voice trailing off.

_No way in hell am I going to shower with the rest of the crew! _Haruna thought to herself as images of her naked in one of the men's shower stalls as they all gaped at her filled, her head making her cringe from embarrassment.

_But then again..._Haruna thought to herself as she now envisioned what Law would do to her if he found her showering in his shower, making her gulp.

"Penguin where is all of the crew members now?" Haruna said looking over at Penguin in curiosity, as a plan began to flow through her mind.

"I believe they are all eating in the dinning hall right now, why?" Penguin said looking at Haruna strangely.

"You aren't really thinking of doing what I think your doing are you?" Penguin said his mouth almost gaping as he then saw Haruna give a weak nervous smile, meaning that she indeed was thinking of doing what he thought she was thinking of doing.

"Well it's better than getting sliced into tiny pieces! Is there any clothes I could change into?" Haruna said throwing up her hands as she then got out of the infirmary bed with a groan.

"I guess your right about that one, and I believe there are a couple extra pairs of beige overalls but there not very flashy." Penguin said as he walked over to the infirmary counter and bent down to open one of the cabinets on the bottom.

Pulling out the same beige overalls that bore the Heart Pirate jolly roger and tossed them to Haruna, who caught them in her hand looking them over.

_At least I won't have to be walking around in these smelly dirty clothes anymore. _Haruna thought to herself thankful for the simple beige overalls.

"Ok! So could you show me where the men's washing area is?" Haruna said nervously hoping that her plan of quickly taking a shower while the crew members ate would actually work. Since there was no way she was going to risk getting dissected by the blade of Law.

"Yeah, but we should probably hurry. You women are so complicated, why not just go without showering" Penguin said stated nonchalantly as he and Haruna quickly left the Infirmary and were heading to the men's showers.

"Because that's totally nasty!" Haruna said as she thought about how embarrassing it would be for her to walk around smelling bed and looking all well...just nasty.

"Well here we are, the men's shower room." Penguin said as he opened the door, revealing rows of stalls with a shower head in each.

"Well I better hurry and get this over with, thanks again." Haruna said as she then stood there and waited for Penguin to leave, though he just awkwardly stood there.

"Your going to need someone to be on the lookout for the others right?" Penguin stated as his eyes suddenly went like hearts and a thin streak of blood coming down from his nose, as he thought of being able to watch Haruna take a shower.

"NO! Get outta here ya' perv!" Haruna said her cheeks red from embarrassment realizing what Penguin had been thinking as she quickly shut the door in his face.

Haruna then took a couple more minutes watching the door to make sure Penguin wouldn't try to sneak back in, before she then walked into the stall most away from the door and turned the shower on removing her clothes.

Haruna felt her sore muscles begin to relax, as the warm water ran down her body.

_Never again will I ever complain about showers. _Haruna thought to herself remembering that she did have a time limit as she then reached over for the bar of soap and quickly started washing herself.

After a couple moments of bathing, Haruna then reluctantly turned off the shower and began drying herself off with the clean towel that Penguin had gave her.

_Well that was good while it lasted, now to hurry up and get outta here! _Haruna thought as she then heard a strange sound that made her quickly turn her head to the door to see Penguin and another brunette man wearing a light blue hat with a pink bill, both gaping at her their noses bleeding.

"YOU PERVERTS!" Haruna yelled, furious at the two crew members. As she quickly hide herself behind the stall, throwing on the beige jumpsuit that Penguin had gave her with lightning speed.

She then raced outside of the stall, her eyes gleaming with an evil light as she stared at Penguin and Shachi.

"I'm going to KILL you two." Haruna said smiling evilly making Penguin and Shachi looked at each other with shocked faces.

* * *

"Captain! when are we going to make land!? It's soo hot down here!" Bepo whined, sweat covering his fur as his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth as he layed on the submarine floor. Looking over at Law, who was sitting the opposite side to him polishing his sword.

"About the same time you asked me a few minutes ago." Law said as he looked up at Bepo, before continuing to polish his sword.

**A couple more minutes later... **

"How about now?" Bepo said looking over at Law who then sighed, making it obvious to Bepo that he was getting annoyed.

"Why don't you go and check." Law said as he finished polishing his sword and got up from the chair that he was sitting in.

"Uh, Alright" Bepo said as he then left the room to go see if they were close to an island to where they could actually rest and get supplies. Like they often did when they were running low on supplies or just needed some air.

Law was then right in the middle of thinking to himself when suddenly he could hear shouts and crashes coming from the other end of the ship, were the infirmary was.

_What trouble could that girl be causing now? _Law thought to himself. Not even having to give it second thought to know that whatever commotion was going on Haruna had to somehow be involved.

Law then followed the sound of yelling and crashing all the way up to the door of the men's shower room as he then reached and opened the door.

It had been a long time since he had found himself surprised, but now he was indeed surprised.

As he looked in the room to see Haruna wearing the crew member beige overall attire and pounding the hell out of a very startled looking Penguin and Shachi. Shouting and yelling at them repeatedly how they were perverts, as he then saw a look of shock in her eyes as she realized that he was now standing in the room.

* * *

Haruna looked up at Law's scowling face, her eyes filling with shock as she quickly got off of Penguin and Shachi.

"What's going on here?" Law said his gray eyes burrowing into Haruna's eyes, his raven black hair covered by his distinct hat.

Haruna could a feel a blush coming to her cheeks as she then remembered how close they had been to kissing in her dream.

"Uh Captain well you see...the story is.." Penguin stuttered not wanting to tell his Captain that the reason he and Shachi were being beaten to a pulp was due to peeping.

"Captain! We made it! We found an island!" Bepo yelled as he suddenly appeared in the men's showers with a look of joy. Making Haruna feel relieved that Bepo always seemed to interrupt at the right moments.

"An island?" Haruna said her face confused as she looked towards Law with a questioning look.

"Evergreen Island, we need more supplies." Law said as Haruna heard Penguin and Shachi behind them shouting for joy.

* * *

**Well guys that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, and thanks again to those who have been waiting patiently:)) As always please make sure to REVIEW! favorite, and follow! **

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!: Miss Dolflamingo, Miumi-chan, and Shiningheart of ThunderClan you guys are amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Challenge after Challenge

**Hello All! As you can see this is the longest chapter I've _ever _done for any story,_ 4,003 words!_ so I hope you all enjoy it!**

***As well as for those of you who are wondering about update schedule: I almost always update this story every Sunday the day after The newest One piece Japanese Sub. episode premiers! so for those of you who wanted to know, there you go:)***

**(I do not own One Piece, I just own my OC Haruna!) So**** now without further delay please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

**Challenge after Challenge**

Evergreen Island was a rather large island, and the home to a well populated town. Though Haruna did notice that the island did stay true to it's name, having a large thick and green forest that was far off from the town which looked liked it took up the whole other half of the island.

_I can't believe it's evening already, I never thought about in the manga/anime how long it would take to go from island to island. _Haruna thought to herself as she, Law, Shachi, Bepo, Penguin, and the rest of the Heart Pirates continued walking through the town only to then stop at the door of a simple looking Inn.

"A Inn? I thought we only came to this island to get supplies then leave." Haruna thought out loud as she looked up a the two story plainly painted Inn that stood in front of her.

"It's already evening, and it takes longer than a 1/3 of a day to get the supplies that I need." Law said answering Haruna's question, his gray eyes purposely starring her deeply in the eyes.

Law feeling quite smug, knowing that whenever he did that she would always start to blush like crazy. And though Law hated to admit it, it gave him a strange feeling of satisfaction whenever he could make her blush. In fact Law had begun finding himself more and more craving that strange feeling, even though he would never admit it not even to himself.

Law's gray eyes where like whirlpools to Haruna. Drawing her in against her will, making it to where she could barely look away. And sooner than later she found herself not just looking into his eyes anymore but now looking over his whole face. Remembering how she had seen him in her dream, his lips close enough for her to kiss...

_What the hell am I thinking about! _Haruna thought to herself quickly looking away from Law, but not before he could spot the light touches of pink that covered her cheeks.

_Why do I keep thinking about that dream I had!? It was just a dream. I don't feel that way about him and I know for a fact he doesn't feel the same for me! This is so frustrating stupid girl hormones! Making me think these thoughts. _Haruna thought to herself as she then followed Law, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin into the Inn. While the other Heart pirates waited patiently outside of the Inn for their return.

"Hello welcome to the Shell back Inn how may I be of service?" The man at the front desk of the Inn asked politely. Surprising Haruna that they would be so nice to offer well anything to pirates with bounties.

"I would like a couple rooms, do you have any empty ones?" Law asked the man. Who then turned around the check the room inventories before then looking up a Law with a greedy smile.

"Why yes sir, but I'm afraid all that's left are the rather expensive ones." The man hinted, making it obvious to Haruna that it wasn't out of kindness that he would offer rooms to pirates. But out of the fact that he wanted all of the money that he could get, making her feel a tinge of annoyance as she then spotted a couple keys sitting out for the less pricy rooms that the man just claimed were 'all taken.'

"Excuse me, But I believe that you would be lying about that first part. After all there are some keys to the non-expensive room right over there." Haruna said walking up to where Law and the man where standing. Pointing to the silver keys that hung from the room inventor wall directly behind the man.

"Oh well it seems that there is..." The man said noticeably flashing Haruna a glare like poison, as he turned around and took out the couple of silver keys and put them in front of Law.

Law looked down at the silver keys with a grin. He had known that the man had been lying about the rooms after all it sure wasn't the first time Law had stayed at an Inn. And he was going to say something or well dissect him with his blade for insulting his intelligence like he had, but decided that having a woman call you out for his cheating ways would have to do.

Though as Law mentally counted all his crew members than looked down at the keys, it was quite obvious that there were not enough silver rooms for his whole crew, so they would have to share.

"All take all of these silver rooms and one gold room." Law said finally as he pulled out a bag of money and threw it on the counter, making the greedy Inn man give a smile.

"Thank you Sir for your service, here are you room keys. Enjoy" The man said as Law just grunted as he, Haruna, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin headed out the Inn door.

"Uh Captain, correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think those rooms you got are going to be enough." Penguin said as he and the rest of the Heart Pirates looked at the keys that Law held in his hands.

"I know they're not, that's why everyone will be sharing rooms while we stay here." Law said the crew members looking at one another with a sigh, but not daring to voice their complaints.

"Hey Haruna, me and you can share a room ya' know.." Shachi hinted with a perverted smirk on his face, obviously not learning anything from the shower incident.

"Oh Shachi you read my mind.." Haruna said in a husky teasing voice as she walked over to Shachi, causing all of the crew members to drop their jaws in utter shock. And caused Law to start to feel a weird feeling of jealously? As he watched the girl go over to Shachi.

"R-Really?" Shachi's voice said coming out almost in a squeak as Haruna came closer to him.

"NO!" Haruna said as she slapped the back of Shachi's head making him kiss the ground with a loud thump.

As all of the Heart Pirates then began to roar in laughter as Haruna stormed away from Shachi to stand next to Bepo. Making it painfully obvious to Shachi that she had not forgiven him for peeping on her earlier.

"Wow Haruna you hit him pretty hard!" Bepo laughed while Penguin went over and helped his perverted partner off of the ground.

"Well he deserved it! Peeping on me earlier, then hinting a perverted idea like that! What kind of a girl does he take me for!?" Haruna said crossing hr arms. Not aware that Law had been listening to what she had said, and was now feeling a bit on the angry side after hearing what Haruna had said about Shachi peeping on her.

"Now then everyone no less than 3 to a room." Law said tossing the keys out to the crew members watching as they begin to sort out who was sleeping with who.

_Aw crap! Great just great, now I'm going to have to sleep in a room by myself with two other men. _Haruna thought when suddenly Law held out a gold key in front of her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"You and I will be sharing a room." Law said as he handed the golden key to Haruna, before turning and walking away to keep the crew in order. Haruna could swear that she saw a grin on his face as he went.

_Share a room? With Trafalgar Law? _Haruna thought to herself as she once again as she felt her heart begin to beat fast, and the palm of her hands began to become sweaty with nervousness.

About a good 30 minutes later all of the Heart Pirates were finally all in order and everyone knew which room they would be staying in. The moon shining brightly down on the island when most of the Heart pirates decided to wonder the town in search of food and mischief in the nearest bar.

The bar was loud and boisterous when Haruna accompanied Law, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin into the nearest bar. The bar was filled with townspeople and pirates alike all hooting and shouting with large mugs of saki in their hands. As some gambled while other were stuffing their faces with food and flirting with anyone woman that they could find.

Making Haruna, who had never actually been to a bar feel very nervous and out of place. Though she tried not to show it as she, Law, Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi took a seat at a free table in the middle of the loud bar.

"Looks like people on this island sure know how to have fun!" Penguin said as he in a flash already had a mug of Saki in his hand.

"Yeah-and..-the..foods-good-too-" Bepo said in between mouth fulls causing Haruna to look at all of them then rub her eyes in confusion. Had she really been spacing out and missed when they all ordered food and drink?

"When did you-How did you-?" Haruna stammered making Shachi laugh as he swung an arm around her shoulder.

"Poor poor Haruna, you really don't know the rules of a bar do you? If there's one thing you've got to do is order your things fast and quick!" Shachi hiccuped making it known to Haruna that he was already drunk, as she then grabbed his arm and unwrapped herself from his grasp.

Law on the other hand seemed to just be sitting calmly in his chair, taking a couple sips from his saki looking around the bar nonchalantly.

"Excuse me is there something you would like to order miss?" a waitress asked Haruna, who then gladly smiled up at the waitress and ordered some food. Happy that she didn't have to get up and search for someone to order food like she was thinking she would.

**A couple minutes later...**

The food came much faster than what Haruna was expected and she was pleasantly surprised with the way that her food tasted. Since she was expecting the food to be rather cold and on the nasty side since they were in a bar but it was actually quite good.

"Your drinking water in a bar?" Law asked curiously, causing Haruna to look of from the glass of water that she was drinking.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Haruna questioned, not wanting to come right out and say that she had actually never had a drop of saki in her life.

"Yeah that is weird, are you a light weight or something?" Penguin said giving Haruna a suspicious look.

"Uh-well.." Haruna said her mind going blank, as the crew members began to corner her.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Bepo asked guessing it right away. Afterall in her world you did have to be 21 to drink and Haruna indeed was only 18, though she was in the One Piece world so she was unsure if age even really counted.

"I'm old enough!" Haruna said a little bit too quickly and defensively making it obvious to Law that she in fact was not old enough.

"Prove it! Drink off you and me! who ever downs the most wins!" Shachi said eagerly looking at Haruna was a determined look.

"Fine! Your on!" Haruna said speaking before thinking. Her blood pumping at the mention of a challenge. Law nearly choking on his own saki as he heard Haruna quickly agree, not even considering that she would actually go along with it. As Shachi called over a waitresses and began ordering ridiculous numbers of saki.

"Well bottoms up!" Shachi said as he pushing over a mug of saki over towards Haruna (who was now kicking herself for agreeing to such a competition) as he quickly downed his. And looked smugly over at Haruna who was starring down at hers nervously.

_Well here goes nothing... _Haruna thought to herself as she then picked up the mug and drank down the all of the saki, it burning her throat as it went down.

_Hey! That wasn't so bad! _Haruna thought to herself. As she put down the empty mug on the table in satisfaction that she had actually been able to finish a mug.

Though just about half way through on her fourth one, she her cheeks began to redden and she started feeling abnormally happy. Blinking her eyes as if she could blink away the feeling of drunkenness that was starting to envelop her.

"Wooo! I've won!" Haruna shouted as Shahi slumped forward his head leaning heavily against the table. Though Haruna in her own slight drunken state not realizing that the only reason she had won was due to the fact the Shachi had been drinking wayy longer than she had.

"Congratulations, though now I think that your drunk." Law said with a grin on his face as he looked over Haruna, who was now standing up and leaning heavily against the table.

"Bepo, carry Shachi and Penguin (who was now also drunk) back to the hotel, and I will handle Her." Law said as he got up from the bar table and placed the money on the table to pay for all that they had consumed.

"Sure thing Captain!" Bepo said as he with ease grabbed the two men and threw them over his shoulder and headed out the bar.

"Let's go, can you walk?" Law asked Haruna, who desperately tried to find her footing though it seemed like the whole world was tilting at a slanted angle.

"Yeah I can." Haruna lied as she then stopped leaning on the table and tried to walk. Wobbling and leaning back as she walked as they exited the bar.

_Ah crap, I think I had a little bit too much to drink.._ Haruna thought to herself as she tried to continue to balance herself as she walked next to Law, the Inn only a few footsteps away.

Though it was a few footsteps too many, as Haruna lost her balance and stumbled almost hitting the ground if it wasn't for Law's quick reflexes. His strong arms wrapping around her, causing Haruna to gasp loudly as he then stood her up. Leaving little space between their bodies.

"Thank you for catching me.." Haruna said for some reason feeling a bit winded looking up at him wide eyed. Her cheeks now not just read because of the saki...

"You should not drink more than you can handle." Law said though in a softer more caring tone than his usual tone, shocking Haruna.

"Now do you think you can make it to the room?" Law asked, making Haruna freeze in shock as she remembered that her and Law would be sharing a room.

"Uh- Yes! Yeah I can walk fine!" Haruna said nervously. Quickly moving away from Law towards the Inn, her heart racing.

* * *

_No way. _Haruna said her mouth dropping as Law opened their bedroom door to see that there was only one bed instead of two.

"Did you know about this!?" Haruna questioned Law, who looked about as shocked as she did.

"No."

Was all Law said as he too looked at the single King size bed in the middle of the room. Starting to feel uncomfortable as he began to think to himself.

_That stupid Inn manager, I should go back down there and cut him to pieces for this! _Law thought angrily to himself as he went into the personal bathroom that the room had cursing to himself.

Afterall since when was Trafalgar Law scared of anything? let alone being scared to share a bed with a woman. It wasn't like that he had never done it before, though that was what scared him. The fact that he was beginning to see it like that, the fact that he was starting to have desire for the innocent brunette that was in the other room.

Law then quickly splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror tiredly, once again quickly shoving his not so appropriate thoughts into the very back of his head.

Haruna sat nervously on the king sized bed, the confidence that she had felt for the mugs of saki that she had downed nearly gone, thanks to the nervousness that burned her slight drunkenness away. As she then quickly after hearing the the water running in the bathroom switched into the pajamas that had came with the room since it was one of the more expensive rooms.

_Calm yourself Haruna! Its not like your going to actually have sex with him or anything! _Haruna thought to herself instantly regretting thinking about that as it made her mind wander which only made her even _more _nervous.

_Well there's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight. _Haruna thought with a sigh as she decided just to climb into the bed and get under the covers. Thinking that it would be way to embarrassing to just awkwardly wait for Law like she had been doing.

_At least the bed is soft, but holy crap it's cold in here! _Haruna thought to herself wrapping herself tighter in the covers until she got comfortable. Though her eyes betraying her, as she realized she was more tired than she had thought as she then slipped into a deep sleep.

Law finally came out of the bathroom, not feeling nervous as he had and feeling glad that he had decided to take a shower. To wash away the sweat and grim from the day, and clear his head.

_Hn, I don't know why I was even thinking like I was earlier about her, must of been the saki. After all I had no reason to be nervous, She's already asleep. _Law thought to himself as he then removed his well known hat, followed by his shoes, and though he was a bit hesitant his shirt as well. As he then carefully climbed into the bed under the covers moving to the far end of the bed away from Haruna.

Though just as Law was about to fall asleep he felt warm arms wrapping around his waist, causing him to freeze dead in utter shock as he quickly turned around.

He then looked down to find that he had not been imagining it. That Haruna actually did had her arms wrapped tightly in a death lock around his waist, and was now pressing her body tightly against his body her head laying on his chest. Breathing calmly in a deep sleep, unaware that she was laying on top of the Surgeon of Death himself.

Law tried to carefully unlock Haruna's arms from around himself, but her arms were like steel refusing to let go. So after a couple attempts Law decided just to let her be, as he was trying his hardest not to think of things he know he shouldn't be as Haruna's pressed against him very tightly. Cursing himself as he felt his body heating up and his own heart start to beat faster.

* * *

_I'm so cold, thank the lord the heat finally kicked in_. Haruna thought to herself as she now was feeling very warm, as she tried to snuggle closer to this unknown warmth.

Though she was then was slightly awoken when she heard a grunt in her ear, causing her to slowly open her tired eyes, feeling irritated for being woken up.

The room was still dark when she opened her eyes and sh tried to blink away the tiredness that she felt, though thankful still that the room had gotten hotter, and that was when she noticed it.

Haruna's heart instantly began to beat wildly as she realized that she was laying on top of a shirtless Law.

_This is got to be a dream, this has GOT to be a dream! _Haruna thought to herself as she began to start opening and closer her eyes rapidly, though no matter how many times she did it. She was still laying on top of a shirtless Trafalgar Law.

Unconsciously she then unwrapped one of her arms from around Law and ran her hand down his well built chest, still thinking that she was dreaming. Only realizing that she wasn't when she earned a groan in her ear, which caused her to nearly jump out of the bed and hit the floor all of the blood shooting to her face as she got off from Law quickly.

"And you said I was the pervert.." Law said with a grin throwing his hands behind his head, making Haruna burn in embarrassment even worse as she realized that he had been awake.

"I-I'm sorry I thought I was dreaming!" Haruna said her words tumbling out, causing her to instantly regret them as she realized how wrong her words sounded.

"So that is what you were dreaming about-ya?" Law said his voice teasing, clearly enjoying how she was making a mess out of things.

"No! It's not! I mean! Uh Shut-up!" Haruna said her face burning in embarrassment, though part of her surprised to see Law grinning. Since most of the time even before they had came to the island he always seemed distant and guarded. So seeing him act the way he was now made her wonder.

"I was asleep, I didn't know what I was doing. It was probably because it's so dang cold in here!" Haruna said trying her best to defend her actions.

Law himself though was still in a state of shock.

_Why am I acting like this? I'm acting like my crew does! What is it about this girl? _Law thought to himself as he looked over at Haruna with a questioning look.

_Great, now he's staring at me like I'm some first class perv! Way to go Haruna! _Haruna thought to herself as she then looked down trying to hide and avoid Law's gaze.

"It's fine, though now I'm quite tired. You should probably get some sleep." Law said his tone changing from what it had been a few minutes ago, making Haruna feel a bit dissipointed.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Haruna said as she then flipped over and tried to her hardest not to think of him.

* * *

**Holy crap! this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story! So I hoped that you enjoyed it! And as you can see Haruna and Law's feelings for each other are starting to become more evident! As always I'd love to hear what you think so please do REVIEW, favorite, and follow! **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:**** Miumi-chan, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX, Vegetable of Darkness, Portagas D. Paula, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Chocolatluver4ever, TheAkatsukisPet, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, and (You are all amazing and why I made this chapter especially long as thanks for your support!) ****  
**

**Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm before the Storm

**Hello my One Piece lovers! As said, here's another chapter of the story! As always I hope that you continue to read and enjoy it:) (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**The Calm before the Storm**

It was a bright sunny day on Evergreen island, the sun shining brightly through the window of the Inn. Directly onto the face of the 'should be sleeping' Haruna, who happened to be laying on the Inn bed at the moment with a deep blush on her face.

Which was no doubt caused by The Surgeon of Death himself, who actually happened to be sleeping next to her...with his hands wrapped tightly around her waist in his surprising deep sleep.

_What am I going to do!? I'm totally stuck! Though not like it's such a bad thing...Wait! No! can't think like that! _Haruna thought to herself as she tried to carefully move around to loosen the grasp that Law had on her without waking him up. Thought of course at the moment it wasn't really working.

_Geez his grip is so tight! and not to mention he's shirtless..._Haruna thought to herself, feeling Law very well built body through the thin pajama top that the Inn had offered. Fighting back her girl hormones which told her to turn around and face Law to just gawk and "admire the view".

_Dear Lord I'm turning into a total pervert! I just need to stay calm and wait till' he wakes up. Yeah that's it. _Haruna thought to herself as she then took a deep breath, tried to slow her heart beat, and was still.

The room was silent, until Haruna's stomach then let out a loud growl of hunger. Slightly waking up Law causing him to groan and unconscious move his hands a little _too _low, making Haruna let out an embarrassed yelp waking him up.

"Why are you so noisy? It's so early in the morning" Law said tiredly not even realizing that his hands were now groping Haruna's lower half.

"Your hands! Your hands! Your hands!" Haruna's voice squeaked, obviously embarrassed. Causing Law to then realize how his hands were just above Haruna's womanly area, while he had her in an iron lock pressing her butt into his groin.

Law's own eyes widening in surprise as he realized this, quickly unwrapping his hands from the girls body with even a blush forming on his own face.

"I guess that made us even-ya? " Law said calmly with a smirk spreading across his face, causing Haruna to turn around to face him. Obviously not happy with his last comment.

"What do you mean 'I guess that makes us even-ya!?" Haruna said her loose brunette curls bouncing as she was talking/imitating him. As she was now laying on her elbows facing him, her brown eyes almost glaring at him.

Though Law realized that she couldn't really be angry at him, due to the fact that he saw a red blush against her tanned skin.

Law almost could not believe himself as he found himself looking over Haruna with such detail. Thoughts filling his head as he looked over every inch of the girl down to the strange ink like mark right under her collar bone.

"Last night, _you _actually had _me _in an iron lock. And let's not forget when you ran your hand boldly down my chest while you were _awake_..." Law said causing Haruna's eyes to widen.

Making it obvious that for the moment she had forgot her own bold movements and instantly blushed as she tried to think of something to say in her own defense.

_Why? WHY? am I feeling this way with him? My stomach is in knotts right now just looking at him! I can't even come up with something to say! Why is he so dang attractive..._ Haruna thought to herself as she couldn't help but admire the shirtless Law, his gray eyes locking her in his gaze.

Haruna was just about to respond when suddenly their Inn room door flew open.

"Captain, I was wondering when..WHAT IN THE WORLD HARUNA!?" Bepo yelled in shock, looking over to see Law shirtless in the King sized bed right next to stunned looking Haruna.

"It's not what you think or looks like!" Haruna said quickly leaning over Law to try and get out of the bed. Though not realizing that her actions only made the situation look worse.

"Bepo." Law said his tone calm, turning his head to look over at his polar bear first mate.

"Yes Captain?" Bepo said expecting to be shooed out of the room.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Law said nonchalantly, a smug grin spreading across his face as he put his hands behind his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!? NO IT"S NOT! I-I'm STILL A VIRGIN!" Haruna yelled at Bepo. Only to then cover her mouth in horror realizing the words that she had just blurted out, her face turning beet red.

_This is SOO embarrassing!_ Haruna thought to herself looking at the shock look on Bepo's face, and not even daring to see the look Law had on his face. As she then quickly got up from the bed and grabbed her clean clothes that she had taken with her and went into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, and you BOTH better be gone when I come out!" Haruna shouted angrily as she then slammed the bathroom door shut and face palmed herself. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror with a sigh.

Her brunette curls hung loosely all around her face, slightly flatten due to how she had been sleeping. Her cheeks still flushed from embarrassment against her tanned skin. Not to mention the bold ink like black mark that was still under her collar bone and had not faded as she had thought it would.

_This mark is so strange, I can't help but wonder what it does and why it's there. _Haruna thought to herself touching the swirled mark in curiosity.

It felt warm beneath her hand as she traced the swirls lightly, recalling the strange feeling she had got when she had first came or well fell into to the One Piece world.

The marine who had tried to slap her. How his movements had been suddenly so slow when she was touching the mark and looking at him that she had been able to avoid him slapping her. Which had surprised her even now, just by recalling the memory.

_Does it only work when I'm in danger or something? Like a protective guard? _Haruna thought curiously looking at the reflection of the mark in the mirror.

_Because I'm touching it now, yet nothing is happening. Just this warm feeling.._ Haruna thought to herself in wonder as she then sighed at her reflection.

_I guess it is what it is! Now for that shower!_ Haruna thought to herself taking one last look at the mark before just shrugging. Taking a double look at the bathroom door to make sure it was lock, then eagerly jumping into the warm shower.

* * *

"Well that was..uh" Bepo said the fur on his own cheeks slightly tinted red at what Haruna had said.

"Informative." Law said completing Bepo's sentence as he too then got up from the bed and walked over to put on his clean shirt.

"That's for sure, so what's the plan today Captain? It's all ready afternoon and the rest of the crew is either sleeping off their hang overs or out just looking around the island." Bepo said cheerfully as Law then finished dressing and grabbed his well known hat from the table small table in the bedroom and put it on.

"The sub. needs some more supplies, and I myself need a couple things. Your job is to watch that one, along with Penguin and Shachi to make sure she does not run into trouble." Law said pointing to the bathroom door, where Haruna was.

"Aye Aye Captain! Whatever you say!" Bepo said cheerfully.

As Law then grinned at Bepo, and took a look at the bathroom door where Haruna was.

_That girl. Dammit. _Law thought to himself as he then with one last look headed out of the Inn door.

* * *

**Well as you might of guessed this was a filler chapter, which as the title hints is preparing you for the things to come! So don't worry the next chapter will be longer! As always I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story and even predictions of what you guys think is going to happen:)) So REVIEW, Favorite, and Follow! **

**Special thanks and much love to those who reviewed last chapter!:**** TheAkatsukisPet, Miumi-chan, MsWildLuck, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Girl-luvs-manga, XylimLinyx, Portagas D. Paula, Chocolatluver4ever, Shiningheart of Thunderclan, Vegetable of Darkness, Miss Doflamingo, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX, aaroniteXkryptonite, Princess-Orlaith, and A Heroic Spork **

**(You guys are amazing and much love to those who as well Favorited/Followed! Next chapter will be long and eventful! Be ready!) **

**Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10: Warnings are best Heeded

**Hello all my One Piece lovers! As you can see I updated early this go around, though as some of you know I'm in the process of moving so next week's update may be slow so I ask please be patient! :))**

** As always I hope you continue to enjoy the story! (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna and the plot) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

**Warnings are best Heeded**

_Ah, that felt so relaxing! Though I really need to buy some clothes! _Haruna thought to herself as she walked out of the Inn shower and started putting on the cleaned clothes that she had actually been wearing when she first fell into the One Piece world.

_Man, I sure do wish I didn't blurt out that I was a virgin to Bepo and Law. Now it's going to be all awkward when I see them! _Haruna thought to herself. As she looked out herself in the mirror, then anxiously at the bathroom door before finally just taking a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Haruna mentally scolded herself, due to the fact that the minute she came out of the bathroom her eyes instantly scanned the room for Law. Though she would never admit it, (for now that is) Haruna actually did feel a tinge of disappointment when she realized that the Captain of the Heart Pirates was missing from the room. Only Bepo and Shachi and Penguin sitting in the small chairs that the Inn had provided with the room, wearing at look of boredom.

"It's about time that you got out of there! We've been waiting out here forever!" Penguin said standing up from the chair, stretching his body which was followed by a yawn.

"I didn't take _that _long!" Haruna said as she then almost unconsciously started cleaning up and organizing the Inn bedroom. Like she often did when she was deep in thought and had a lot of things-or well people on her mind.

"Ha! Yeah you did!" Shachi said with a slight frown of what looked to be strangely frustration on his face.

"Shachi's just grumpy cause you had the shower door locked, so he couldn't even peep!" Bepo said honestly, causing Haruna to turn around and give Shachi a look of death.

"Bepo! SHUT-UP!" Shachi said his face reddening as he stood up out of the chair, before sinking back down into his chair quickly as he saw the scary look that Haruna was giving him.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said in a suddenly depressed manner, causing Penguin to then groan.

"Where is everybody?" Haruna said looking out of the Inn's bedroom window, which had a good view of the town.

Haruna then cringing a bit to herself as she looked out and spotted the bar that herself, Law, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin had attended the night before. Feeling thankful that her drunkenness had not lasted and that she didn't do anything really stupid, though of course she did have more than enough embarrassing moments to make up for it.

"Well the Captain is out looking for supplies and getting items for himself, while the rest of the crew is just out and about the island." Penguin said getting up from the chair that he was sitting in to walk over to where Haruna stood.

"And you guys are?..." Haruna said still not understanding the reason why he, Bepo, and Shachi were in technically "her bedroom".

"The Captain gave you orders to watch you!" Bepo said cheerfully shaking off his short lived depression.

_He sent them to Babysit me? Doesn't he have faith in me at all!? _Haruna thought to herself a bit frustrated at the fact that Law thought she needed to be watched.

Though part of her as well felt good in knowing that he had at least been thinking about her.

"Oh well alright then, Though I guess that means you guys are going to be accompanying me shopping!" Haruna said looking down at her only pair of female clothes besides the beige jumpsuits that most of the Heart Pirate crew wore.

"Shopping for what?" Penguin said curiously. Wearing a sort of expression that gave Haruna the impression that he was leaning again towards the perverted side of his mind.

"I need some clothes, cause these seriously are like my only pair." Haruna said expecting to hear them groan and complain about having to go clothes shopping with her.

Instead to her surprise, they all just looked at each other and shrugged nonchalantly before walking towards the door.

"Well it's better than just sitting around and waiting for the Captain to return. You ready?" Shachi asked Haruna as he opened the Inn room door.

"Yeah I am, Oh wait...never mind about shopping." Haruna said feeling quite let down as she just now realized one obvious thing that was holding her back.

She had absolutely no money.

"Why did you change your mind all of a sudden!? Is something wrong?" Bepo said walking over to Haruna who was now silently sulking. In the way Bepo did when someone would comment about him being a bear.

"I just realized that I don't have any money." Haruna said feeling a bit dumb just by saying it out loud. And there was no way that she was going to beg/ask for money from somebody.

"The Captain left some for you before her left, I guess he already knew that you were going to want to go buy some things." Penguin said suddenly holding up the money that Law had actually gave Bepo to give to Haruna, though somehow he managed to have it instead.

"Oh he did? I'll have to tell him thanks." Haruna thought to herself as she then gratefully took the money from Penguin's hand as they all left the Inn bedroom and headed out to explore the island.

* * *

"Uh-Haruna? Don't you think that this is enough clothing..." Shachi said as his arms were being loaded down by Haruna's shopping bags filled with all sorts of different clothes, from tank tops to dresses to even frilly underwear.

"Yeah..You sure got a lot of things here!" Penguin added in, he to being stuck with the job of lugging around some of Haruna's shopping bags.

"Ok, ok I'll was going to call it quits soon as well, all of this shopping can be so tiring!" Haruna said pushing her hair out of her face tiredly.

"Yeah, it's kinda hot out as well." Bepo said zipping down his bright orange jumpsuit a little, as he and Haruna walked side by side leaving Shachi and Penguin behind to pick up the slack.

"What do YOU two mean by saying "tiring"?! You guys are not the one carrying all of this crap!" Penguin and Shachi yelled at the same time, causing Haruna to turn around and laugh at their irritated expressions.

"Wow I can't believe it's already mid-afternoon! Time sure does fly when having fun" Haruna said totally ignoring the semi-glares that she could feel boring into her back from Shachi and Penguin.

"Well you and the Captain did wake-up late this morning. I mean when I came in there you two were laying right on top of each other out of exhaustion!" Bepo said out loud.

His words making Shachi and Penguin's mouth drop to the ground and Harua turn bright scarlet.

"Y-Y-You! And the Captain! Y-Y-YOU AND THE CAPTAIN-" Shachi didn't even have time to finish his out burst, as Haruna then quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.

"It' NOT what you think! So just drop it!" Haruna hissed her eyes giving Shachi and Penguin, what is well known as "a look to kill."

"And YOU orange jumpsuit wearing bear better stop making it out to sound like it!" Haruna said now glaring over at Bepo, who shook his head in a quick approval.

"Now that that's finally settled, let's go find some place to eat! I'm hungry." Haruna said snapping out of her violent mood, as she spotted a small eating place, the Inn that they were staying in only a couple feet away.

"Hey you guys go back to the Inn and drop the bags off, and Bepo and I will go inside and grab a table." Haruna said no even bothering to ask if they wanted to. As she and Bepo walked off towards the eating diner.

Leaving Shachi and Penguin to sigh in frustration as they walked back to the Inn with all of the shopping bags.

The diner was not much bigger than what it appeared to Haruna on the outside. As well as much to Haruna's relief it was nothing like the noisy pirate filled bar that she had went to the night before.

In fact Haruna had strangely not seen any pirates all day, despite the fact that there had been quite a few in the bar and that Bepo had told her and Law that most of the Heart Pirates had went around exploring island.

Which only added to Haruna's strange feeling that she was starting to get.

She and Bepo took their seat at a nearby table. Noticing all of the local residents who were in the diner seemed to watch them, with expressions on their faces that Haruna couldn't quite place.

_"Bepo, what is up with these people? Why do they keep staring at us with those weird looks on their faces?" _Haruna whispered across the table at Bepo.

_"So you've noticed to? at first I thought it was because I'm a bear in all. But I don't know, I'm kinda starting to think it's something else..." _Bepo whispered back at Haruna, who was now beggining to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Uh excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that symbol on your jumpsuit. Would you happen to be the first mate of the Heart Pirates? and you part of that crew as well?" A young waiter, who looked to be about in his twenties said.

Causing Haruna and Bepo to look at the waiter than back at each other, hesistant on rather they should answer or not.

"Yes we are. My name is Haruna and that's Bepo" Haruna said smiling up at the young waiter, deciding that it was best to let everyone know that they were friendly.

"Oh wow! I thought so, You see your crew is quite famous! Anyways so are you guys just visiting or are you planning to stay awhile?" The waiter asked, a smile still on his face.

_What's this guy's deal? _Haruna thought to herself, trying to figure out just what it was exactly that the waiter wanted.

"Just getting supplies, that's all." Haruna said honestly.

"Oh ok, well I hope you pirates enjoy your stay here on Evergreen Island. Now what can I get you?" The waiter said. Haruna noticing how his expression slightly changed when he said to enjoy their stay, almost like it was forced.

"Well we are actually waiting on some friends of ours, so we will just have some Saki."Haruna said as the waiter then took their order and left.

"How awkward, some people!" Bepo said slightly laughing.

_Maybe its just me, I mean Bepo seems pretty relaxed! Yeah! Look at me getting all worked up over nothing! I just need to relax. _Haruna thought to herself.

Just as the waiter walked back up to their table, with their two mugs of Saki in hand. Not saying anything as he just sat down the mugs on their table and left without a second look.

"Cheers! To another relaxing day!" Bepo said gleefully picking up his mug of Saki, Haruna with a smile also on her face doing the same.

Haruna and Bepo then slammed their mugs of Saki together with a grin and then drunk down the liquid. Bepo hitting his empty mug down on the table, while Haruna sat hers down still half way full.

Though it only took one sip from the drugged mugs of Saki, for the potion which was put inside to take effect on its victims.

"What-What's going on!" Haruna thought out loud as suddenly her vision blurred and her whole body started to feel extremely heavy.

"B-Bepo..." Haruna didn't even finish her sentence as her head then slammed down on the table in a knocked out cold. Right across the table from the already knocked out Bepo.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! Next chapter: The antagonist's are revealed, and Shachi and Penguin have the pleasure of telling Law that Haruna and Bepo have gone missing! And if you haven't guessed already he won't be pleased...**

**As always I'd love to hear what you think of the story so REVIEW, favorite, and follow! **

**Special Thanks and Appreciation for those who reviewed last chapter!:**** A Heroic Spork, Miss Doflamingo, MsWildLuck, Vegetable of Darkness, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX, TheAkatsukisPet, XylimLinyx, Chocolatluver4ever, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Girl-luvs-manga, damnheart.o3, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Princess-Orlaith, Captain Riley, and allblue95 (Much love and Thanks!)**

**Until next time my One Piece lovers ;D **


	11. Chapter 11: Enter! Daisuke leader of

**Hello One Piece Lovers! Well it's a day late, but here's the new Chapter! Thank You for your patience and as always I hope you continue to enjoy the story (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna and the plot of this story) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

**Enter! Daisuke leader of the Rouges**

"Daisuke sir, The pirates are out cold. What should we do now?" Said a slim muscular blonde man as he turned around to face another rather large muscular, (though who was much taller) man with dark hair.

"Take the two weaklings back to the hideout, like the others." the man named Daisuke said. As he then walked over to the restaurant table where Haruna and Bepo sat knocked out cold by the drugged Saki that they had consumed.

Pulling a unconscious Haruna up by her hair, he looked over her with a devilish grin. Noticing the black swirled ink like tattoo only a few inches from her collar bone.

"What do you plan to do with them?" the blonde waiter who drugged Haruna and Bepo said suddenly in a shaky voice.

"What we do to all of the worthless pirates who set foot on this island. Pirates are dirty worthless excuses for people, never having any regards for anything or anyone. Always acting as if they are above the laws and the people who make them. As marines it's our duty to help the people." Daisuke said in a near hiss, pushing his greasy black hair from his face.

Before slamming Haruna's unconscious head back against the restaurant table. Making all of the customers gasp in fear and surprise, as one of the customers then stood up abruptly and pointed towards the tattered marine cloak that Daisuke wore.

"You and your gang are not marines anymore! Your just a bunch of murderous rouges who go around hunting and killing pirates for the money and joy of it! Not for "the sake of protecting the people!." The man yelled pointing towards Daisuke.

At this outburst Daisuke's expression quickly turned to anger. With anger noticeable on his face, he then walked over to the bold man pushing past the scared blonde waiter.

"You ingrates, you ALL should be thanking us!" Daisuke yelled as he grabbed the bold man by the collar of his shirt, before then turning to look at the other scared customers and letting out an obnoxious laugh.

"Before me and my men came to this island, pirates ran wild and terrorized this island! The marines these days have grown spineless and soft! I'm glad I was discharged from being a part of those fools!" Daisuke yelled as he then tossed the now shaken man to the ground.

"Goro! Take the two pirates back to the hideout and bind them with sea stone just in case any of them are Devil Fruit users." Daisuke yelled out to the same slim muscular blonde man who had asked what to do earlier.

"Yes sir! But if we take them how will Trafalgar know?" Goro asked his expression confused as he then bound Haruna's hands with sea stone cuffs before throwing her over his shoulder.

"That's all part of the hunt. If this "Surgeon of Death" is really as dangerous and cunning as they say, then he'll find us. And when he does come for his fallen comrades then I will collect not only his head but his $330,000,000 bounty as well!" Daisuke said with a devilish grin as he then let out another laugh before pointing towards his 2nd in command red headed henchman.

Who like the rest of Daisuke's rouge marine gang, was sporting a black jacket with the marine justice symbol on the back, though with a large 'X' crossing over it.

"Damn this bear-thing is heavy! Can I get some help with this!?" the red headed henchman Akito said as he tried without success to lift up the also unconscious Bepo. As two more of the rouge marines then came to help Akito lift up Bepo, as Daisuke and the rest of the rouges left the restaurant with smug grins on their faces.

* * *

"Well that's the last of them!" Penguin said with a sigh of relief as he and Shachi finally made it back to the Inn bedroom were Haruna and Law were staying.

Setting down the heavy shopping bags on the bedroom floor, looking at each other with grins.

"Yes! Now we can go meet up with Haruna and Bepo and get something to freakin' eat, I'm starved!" Shachi said resting his hand on his empty stomach.

Penguin and Shachi were about to leave the Inn bedroom when suddenly the Inn bedroom door flew open hitting Shachi dead in the face.

"What the hel- oh Captain it's you!" Shachi said quickly regaining his composure as Law stepped in the Inn bedroom door.

"Where are the other two?" Law said suddenly, his gray eyes instantly scanning the bedroom to find that Haruna nor Bepo were there. And though he would never admit it, he found himself feeling quite dissipointed that a certain brunette was no where to be found.

"Oh they are down at this nearby restaurant that we came across while Haruna was shopping! you wanna go to Captain?" Penguin asked as Law then detached himself from where he was leaning on the bedroom wall.

"I don't see why not." Law said nonchalantly as He, Penguin, and Shachi began heading towards the small restaurant. Have no idea what had happened to his first mate and the girl who was making him question his own feelings.

**15 minutes later.. **

The sun was beginning to set on Evergreen island as Law, Penguin, and Shachi entered the smallish restaurant where Haruna and Bepo had said they would be.

Most of the restaurant's customers had left, as most people were at the Bars instead. Leaving only few customers and the people who worked there, including the the guilty blonde waiter.

Who was now, at the sight of Law wore a look of fear and terror in his eyes.

"I thought you said Bepo and Haruna were here waiting?" Law said his eyes scanning the restaurant booths, before spotting the guilty waiter who wore a look of great fear making Law instantly suspicious of the situation.

Before Shachi and Penguin could even respond Law walked up to the blonde waiter, his eyes narrowing as Law felt the feeling that something was off grow stronger in his stomach.

"You waiter did a bear and a girl with brunette curled hair walk in here a little earlier?" Law question noticing instantly how the waiter's eyes quickly shifted not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"N-No no one like that came in here today." The waiter said still refusing to look Law in the eyes.

Law then suddenly pulled his sword from off his waist and pressed it against the waiter's throat drawing blood. Causing the few customers in the restaurant to gasp in surprise, even Shachi and Penguin looking at their Captain as if he had lost his mind.

"Lie again and I'll slit your throat. Where is the girl and the bear? I won't ask twice." Law said his voice level and calm, though his gray eyes filling with anger.

"Ok! OK! They were taken by the Rouges earlier today! That's all I know I swear!" The waiter yelled clearly panicked.

"The Rouges, who are they?" Law said his eyes burning into the frightened waiter.

"They are a group of ex-crazed marines who like to kidnap and kill pirates brutally for sport and money!" The waiter said his voice almost studdering as he explained.

"What!? How could a some group of ex marines over throw Bepo so easily!? I mean Haruna isn't trained...but Bepo?" Shachi questioned. Causing Law, Shachi, and Penguin to look at the waiter questioning.

"U-Uh well I d-drugged their drinks causing them to fall unconscious B-But I was forced to or I would of been killed!" The waiter said in a shakky voice quickly trying to convince Law how he wasn't the one to blame.

"You cowardly bastard!" Penguin yelled reaching out to punch the waiter himself, only to have Law reach out in stop him.

"Tell where are they?" Law said his voice unnaturally icy calm as he then lowered his blade from the waiter's throat.

"T-There base is rumored to be a couple miles from here in town, hidden up in the Willow Forest." The waiter said taking a quick breath relieved that Law had not slit his throat.

"Room. Mes" Law said as he then in a light blue surrounded the entire inside of the restaurant.

As he then in a flash stepped forward quickly striking the blonde waiter in the chest knocking his heart out. Causing the customers present in the restaurant to scream out in horror as the waiter dropped dead to the floor.

Holding the heart in his hand Law then turned around towards Shachi and Penguin, who wore no look of surprise on their face. As he then reached over the restaurant counter and found a bag in which he dropped the heart in.

"We head out tommorow morning to find them, take this and put it in the room with the others." Law said his eyes cold as he tossed the bag with the heart inside towards Shachi.

* * *

***And for those of you who have been asking, Yes! This story will lead up eventually to what's happening in Punk Hazard! (Hense the reason why Law's collecting hearts!) Though of coarse since I'm not Oda and Haruna is in this story, it will yes still follow the events in Punk Hazard though with things I add. So basically my version of Punk Hazard!**

**Anyways as you can tell from this chapter Law is not to happy! So as the story grows so does the action! Feel free to R&R and tell me what you think about the chapter and my version the Punk Hazard Arc. :)**

**Special Thanks to those who reviews last chapter!: , Girl-luvs-manga, MsWildLuck, Chocolat4ever, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX, Princess-Orlaith, Portgas D. Paula, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Captain Riley, Kappimorso, Miss Doflamingo, TheAkatsukisPet, A Heroic Spork, XylimLinyx, inspiritexo, hensonmakenzie, and pokemonjkl**

** (You are all amazing and make my day with your reviews!) **

**Until next time my One Piece lovers! **


	12. Chapter 12: The Marine Base Prison!

**Hello my One Piece lovers! Here's another Sunday Update, and as always I hope you were looking forward to it ;) (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna!) Without further delay enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

**The "Marine" Base Prison! **

_Oww my head...W-what happened? _Haruna thought to herself, as she slowly opened her eyes. Only to find that she was sitting in what appeared to be a sort of a prison cell with her hands behind her back in some sort of iron handcuffs.

Quickly Haruna's heartbeat quickened in fear as she looked around in the poorly lite prison cell, letting out partly relieved sigh when she spotted a cuffed Bepo in the cell with her.

_"Bepo! Hey Bepo!" _Haruna called in a hiss like whisper trying to wake up the rather large white bear. Who still was knocking out cold in an almost sleep from the drugged Saki he had drank.

_Damn! He's out cold. What to do now...Oh! I've got it! _Haruna thought to herself looking over at a "sleeping" Bepo.

Haruna then slide her way over to were Bepo was laying on the ground of the cell prison. Muttering a muffled sorry as she then with all her might reared her leg back and kicked him right in the rear end.

"Ouch... What... was that.. for.. Captain..."Bepo said obviously not fully awake as he then shook his head, his eyes adjusting to the darkness in the strange place he was in. Though to find not his Captain, but instead a hand cuffed Haruna with a mixture of relief and fear in her dark brown eyes.

"Haruna? Where are we? Whats going on?" Bepo said a bead of sweat running down his back as he too, realized that his paws were also hand cuffed painfully behind his back making it tough for him to sit up right.

"I have no clue. Last thing I remember was sitting in that smallish restaurant we found. And making a toast drinking down our Saki...our drinks! I remember now!" Haruna said as she mind starting playing back the events which only happened what Haruna guessed hours ago.

The way the customers had looked at her, the waiter with all of the questions. Yeah, it was all coming back to her now. Just thinking about it made her stomach coil with anger as she tried to wiggle her hands free from the tight cuffs that held them painfully behind her back.

_How could I be so stupid to ignore all of those sighns? The feeling I was feeling... _Haruna thought to herself, her head hanging low as she then pulled her head up to look once again at Bepo, who was still waiting on her explanation.

"Bepo our drinks. Someone must have-"

"Drugged your Saki?" A unfamiliar deep voice cut in, startling Haruna and Bepo as they both strained their eyes in the dark to see just where and who the voice was coming from.

Suddenly Haruna could make out a lick of a flame in the middle of the darkness only a couple of inches in front of her. As suddenly the darkness was gone out of the room being quickly replaced with light, illuminating from several torches that were lined and mounted against the rooms walls.

Instantly confirming Haruna's guess, that her and Bepo were indeed in some sort of prison like room. The situation only getting worse once Haruna focused in on a strong looking man, his arms crossed with a nasty smirk plastered across his face.

Haruna's instincts causing her to automatically move back away from the bars of the cell opposite to were the man was standing and looking in.

"You know, that dumbfounded fearful expression on a pirates face never gets old." Daisuke said as he continued peering through the cell looking directly towards Haruna his smirk not leaving his face.

"Being that you two are supposedly crew members of Traflagar Law's crew, I really didn't expect you two to be taken out by a trap as obvious as that! In fact I find it quite hilarious!" Daisuke almost spat as he then titled his head back to let out a sharp laugh, causing Haruna and Bepo to both grit their teeth in anger.

"So you must be the one behind such a cowardly trick." Haruna spoke sharply, at the moment not caring that she was in no position to challenge the man who was holding her captive.

"Cowardly? Now that's not the word I would use for that. I would rather use something like deceptive or cunning" Daisuke stated taking notice to how strangely the first mate of the Heart Pirates was rather silent and didn't seem to even show the least bit of anger.

"Where are we and what do you want with us?" Bepo said his tone of voice out of characterly serious, causing even Haruna to feel a little surprised as she even had to turn and see if Bepo had somehow been replaced with some other bear without her noticing.

"You two are in the prison of my own little, well what I like to call "Marine" Base. and what I want is your death." Daisuke said his smirk vanishing from his face as he said the word death.

"Ha! As if that will ever happen..." Haruna said laughing without humor, letting her anger get the best of her.

"Once our Captain gets here your a goner." Haruna said realizing that, that had been the first time she had actually referred to Law as Captain our better yet her Captain.

"You have a sharp tongue on you girly, though I admire your boldness. So let me show you just how untrue that little outburst was. Goro!" Daisuke yelled, his voice echoing through out the prison walls as suddenly Haruna watching the door to the prison room they were in begin to open.

"Captain Daisuke you called?" Goro instantly said rushing into the prison room as he approached Daisuke and bowed in respect.

"Open that cell door, it's time to take our prisoners on a little stroll." Daisuke said his sly smirk returning, as Haruna couldn't help but look over at Bepo with a look of concern.

* * *

"Captain! We have been searching this forest like jungle forever! Can we please stop and rest for a while!?" Penguin and Shachi complained simultaneously as they hurried to keep up with the fast pace that their determined Captain was going at.

"I told you that you two didn't have to come." Law said as he turned to face the two longtime members of his crew with coldness in his eyes. Before coming to a stop, allowing Shachi and Penguin to take their rest.

"It's getting dark. We'll set up here for the night." Law said looking into the distance trying to look past all of the many trees scattered around them.

"Captain, we will find them." Shachi said surprisingly serious for once, his eyes burning with determination as he looked up at his Captain.

"Oh I know we will, and when we do.." Law said his voice calm as his eyes focused in on the blade of his sword as he took a seat on the ground across from Shachi and Penguin.

"That waiter said that they were a group of rouge marines, so they must have some sort of skill right?" Penguin thought outloud as he walked back towards were Law and Shachi were sitting on the ground of the Willow Forest throwing the sticks he had collected down in a pile.

"I agree with Penguin, after all when I was searching town earlier today Haruna and Bepo aren't the only one's gone. But I could barely find any of the other crew members. So these guys must have some sort of skill" Penguin concluded as he pulled out a small lighter from his back pocket lighting the sticks creating a mini fire.

"That scumbag waiter told us that they were rouge marines-ya? So that probably explains how they have been taking on pirates for this long." Law said out loud as he began thinking of a way to handle the rouge marines.

* * *

"Akito, Goro, unveil our guests!" Daisuke said to his first and second in commander underlings who were leading a blind folded Haruna and Bepo to the ledge of the old marine base.

The Blind fold was ripped from Haruna's and Bepo's eyes finally revealing to them where exactly they were.

The old marine base was a rather large building though well hidden by thick shrubbery which surrounded it. Haruna and Bepo found themselves standing out on one of the ledges from the second story of the marine base. Which over looked the forest below that had a dark almost chilling look to it totally opposite than the town Haruna had been in not too long ago.

"Look here my temporary guests, This is my base. I, Daisuke and my fellow comrades use to be marines located here at this very base until one day we all decided why live under the pathetic rules of the admirals and commanders when we were just as strong if not stronger! So like any other man might think of I killed everyone person in this base and made it my own." Daisuke explained making Haruna turn and look over at him with a look of disgust .

"You killed your own comrades? Your sick." Haruna said her eyes glaring over at Daisuke who ignored her comment and continued speaking.

"Our goal is to clean the world of filthy pirates like yourselves, finish what the pathetic marines of these days can't! Complete justice!" Daisuke roared as he looked over Haruna, his eyes widening as he spotted the black ink swirl of a tattoo a few inches down from her collar bone.

"You don't strike me as the tattoo type. Whats with the mark?" Daisuke suddenly said causing Haruna's eyes widen as she herself remembered the strange mark.

"That's none of your business." Haruna said glaring even harder when Daisuke sharply grabbed her chin in his hand.

Haruna then struggled as Daisuke reached out to trace the strange mark, though crying out loudly in shock and pain once his hand made contact with the mark catching his hand on fire starting to spread over his whole arm rapidly.

"GET THESE DAMN FLAMES OFFF OF MEEEEEE!" Daisuke yelled in a frightening scream of anger as he and his two subordinates desperately tried to put out the flames running up his arm.

"HARUNA! Let's go!" Bepo suddenly yelled casing Haruna to turn in shock and see that Bepo had somehow managed to to get free from the hand cuffs that bound him quickly running over to her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"HI-AYEE! HA!" Bepo yelled delivering a sharp blow to the face to an unsuspecting Daisuke who was trying to recover from the painful burns now decorating his arm.

As Bepo then sprinted from the ledge running back into the room kicking down the door forcefully heading down to the first floor of the marine base.

"Captain Daisuke! Captain Daisuke! Are you alright!?" Akito and Goro asked desperately looking down at their leader who was now holding his right arm painfully a trickle of blood flowing down his face from Bepo's aggressive kick.

"WHAT the HELL are YOU TWO IMBECILS DOING!? AFTER THOSE BASTARDS! BRING THEM BACK!" Daisuke shouted fiercely his voice seeming to shake the entire base.

"Bepo! How in the world did you get free!?" Haruna said in shock as she looked down at Bepo who was carrying her over his shoulder as he spotted a long stairwell and began running down it hoping that it lead down to the first story of the marine base.

"They were made of sea stone because that guy Daisuke or whatever his name is must have thought we were Devil Fruit users. To Devil Fruit users Sea Stone is the ultimate weakness and the strongest restraint. Since the Captain happens to be a Devil Fruit user, in case for emergency I made my martial arts strong enough to even break through Sea Stone!" Bepo said proudly causing Haruna to smile at the smart first mate of the Heart Pirates.

"Bepo for a bear your pretty dang smart, now all we have to do is just get the hell outta here." Haruna said her heart racing with adrenaline.

* * *

**Oh man! Bepo and Haruna are now on the run from Daisuke and his men as they desperately try and escape from the old broken down marine base! I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer so I hope you enjoyed the chapter:) And like always please do review! favorite and follow! **

**Much love and Special Thanks to those who took the time to review last chapter!:** **pokemonjkl, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Miss Doflamingo, XylimLinyx, Vegetable of Darkness, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, inspiritexo, Captain Riley, allblue95, Guest Reviewer "3", Girl-luvs-manga, TheAkatsukisPet, Chocolatluver4ever, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX, Kaapimorso, bluebelle94, Princess-Orlaith, hensonmakenzie, Dhalmi93, and .144 **

**You guys are all amazing and keep me motivated to keep updating! Much thanks ^-^ **

**Until next time my One Piece Lovers! **


	13. Chapter 13: Mystery unraveling, Power of

******Hello my One Piece lovers! **

******I'm super sorry I'm going through a hard time right now, so this chapter is much shorter than what I would of liked it to be. Though I hope you enjoy it all the same:) (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna) Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Mystery Unraveling, The Power of the Mark**

Haruna's heart was pounding like crazy and her chest hurt as she (riding on Bepo's back) and Bepo were sprinting down the iron stairwell at full speed. Desperately trying to make their way to the first floor of the old marine base in order to escape from the rouge marines that filled the base.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Bepo asked Haruna as he continued running down the rather long stairwell.

"Uh sure I guess, what is it?" Haruna asked feeling a bit confused as to why at a time like this would Bepo want to be asking her questions of all things.

"That man when he touched your-uh-tattoo, how I mean why..." Bepo said his voice trailing off as Haruna then quickly got what he was trying to ask.

It never really occurred to her that the only one of the Heart Pirates that actually knew something was up with her ink like tattoo under her collar bone was only Law himself, and actually nobody beside Law had even ever asked about it.

So the fact that even Haruna herself knew little to nothing about it, she had no clue on how to explain what had happened to Bepo, especially since she couldn't even explain it to herself.

"Honestly I don't know myself." Haruna said her mind wondering as she thought more about to herself.

Bepo along with Haruna finally reached the bottom of the stairwell turning the nearest the corner to the main hallway in a rush, the rouge marines visible behind them yelling as they began gaining on them.

"Bepo I'm not seeing a way out of here! and they are catching up to us!" Haruna said as her eyes desperately searched the main hallway for a way for them to escape.

Knowing that it was too risky to stop and try to open one of the doors that lined the hallway, for if the door was to be locked they knew that they would surely be caught.

"Just keep-" Bepo's sentence was abruptly cut off as one of the many rouge marines came out of no where and tackled Bepo to the ground sending Haruna sliding across the hallway floor painfully hitting the walls.

"Hey he got them! There down!"

Haruna heard one of the many advancing rouge marines shout as she tried to get off of the ground, to do something as the Bepo was now fighting fiercely a group of Daisuke's men.

"Damn it I can't get out of these cuffs!" Haruna yelled out in frustration as she struggled to her feet. Though it now wasn't long before she and Bepo found themselves surrounded, as some of the rouges now were heading straight for Haruna.

"Your going to regret you ever ran into US!" One of the rouges yelled gripping a knife in his hand as he ran towards Haruna.

_He's going to kill me! _Haruna thought in fear in her heart as she still couldn't free herself from the sea stone cuffs that bound her hands tightly behind her back.

Suddenly Haruna felt her ink mark burn against her skin as suddenly if felt as if someone knocked the air out of her, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath before blinking her eyes open in amazement.

_I-Its happening again.._ Haruna thought to herself as she looked around to see everything move almost in slow motion, as it had the first time she had entered the One Piece world.

Suddenly then Haruna felt a sharp burn against her wrists as the sea stone cuffs dropped to the hallway floor, causing Haruna to look down at her now free shaking hands in shock/amazement to find fine black ink like markings running up and down her arms that mirrored the once small ink like mark that was under her collar bone.

The marks now covering Haruna beginning to glow an angry red just before causing her to gasp as the normal pace of the people around her quickly returned. But leaving Haruna still standing there covered in strange fine now red, glowing ink markings.

The rouge marine in front of her now too returned to his natural pace. And though he was fast with his knife, Haruna was faster her body seeming to move on its own accords as she quickly grabbed the man's wrist taking the knife from his hand before knocking him into the unforgiving hallway wall.

"WHat-WHat the hell! The girl's a freak!" The rouge who had tried to attack her said laying on the ground. His nose broken from hitting the wall, blood running down his face.

Haruna looked down at the man with a mix feeling of surprise and amazement, her heart pounding as she looked over the red marks which still covered her body.

_No way! I did THAT? I did THAT!? I totally kicked his ass! _Haruna thought a grin spreading across her face, as she suddenly realized that maybe the mark she had been fearing was actually a blessing in disguise.

"I don't care what she is! Orders are orders! Get her!" Another rouge yelled as suddenly they all ran towards Haruna with angry shouts. The marks covering her body seemed to increase Haruna's speed, causing her to move quickly fighting off the men.

Haruna kicked fiercely at one the men that attacked her, landing a quick hit to his ribs while dodging another one of the men's fist.

"Damn it! She's too quick!"

_This is unreal! _Haruna thought in wonder as she found that with the marks, it was easy to dodge and avoid her attackers attacks.

Though one thing she forgot to take into consideration was that everybody has there limits. Haruna only remembering this when suddenly she felt her whole body burn as the fine red glowing ink like marks suddenly vanished from her body causing Haruna to then drop to the hallway floor on one knee out of breath.

"Looks like your times ran out! YOUR MINE NOW GIRLY!" The rouge yelled aiming his gun towards an exhausted Haruna, about to shoot when suddenly he began coughing blood as Haruna spotted a thin silver blade protruding through his chest as he then dropped to the ground dead.

"Law." Haruna said as she saw the Surgeon of Death with a look of rage in his stormy gray eyes as he removed his nodachi from the now dead rogue's body.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

**Again I apologize for the shortness of the Chapter! Things have been pretty rough so its pretty hard to update but I will try and update as soon as I can! As always I would love it if you would Review, Favorite, and Follow! **

**Special Thanks and much love to those who took the time to review last chapter!: (I cannot stress how much it brightens my day!) **

**Mimumi-Chan, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Bul-Kathos, .144, Princess Orlaith, Girl-luvs-manga, Miss Dolflamingo, Captain Riley, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, inspiritxo, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX, Vegetable of Darkness, Guest Reviewer "D", Kaapimorso, hensonmakenzie, XylimLinyx, Dhalmi93 and theAkatsukisPet **


	14. Chapter 14: The Captain Arrives

**Hello my One Piece lovers! Dear Lord! I know I've been so slow in updating this, though don't worry I'm not putting this story on Hiatus or discontinuing it or anything! Though there is an important Author Note at the end which explains the shortness of this chapter~ **

**(I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna) Now without further delay...Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**The Captain Arrives**

"Law." Haruna said her eyes looking over at the Surgeon of Death, as she slightly struggled to stand up straight.

_I can't help but wonder just how long was he here? Did he see me fight? _Haruna thought to herself, multiple questions running through her head as she and Law continued to stare into each others eyes without saying a word.

"Captain! boy Am I glad to see you! How did you find us?" Bepo said cheerfully stepping over the bodies of the knocked/dead rouges to stand next to Haruna.

"He had us to show him the way of coarse!" Shachi said with a cocky smirk on his face as he and Penguin stepped out into the hallway.

"Are you hurt?" Law said finally breaking his streak of silence as his gray eyes continued to look over Haruna.

"I don't think so, I just feel a little tired thats all." Haruna said with a small smile telling a half truth so that anyone wouldn't worry. When in fact her whole body ached as if she was just getting over a sickness.

"Speaking of which! What the hell was all of that anyway Haruna!? I mean one minute your about to get stabbed then all of a sudden Wham! Bam! and you were covered in all of these crazy marks fighting as if it was second nature to you!" Penguin exclaimed throwing his hands about, answering Haruna previous question about wandering if Law saw what had happened.

"I too, must admit I'd like to know just what that was all about." Law said walking towards Haruna, eyeing the mark on her chest.

"Honestly I have no clue, when it was happening it almost felt as if my body was moving on its own." Haruna said moving her hand over the mark.

"When we get back to the sub I'll have to run over some tests and see if I can find out more." Law said his eyes lighting up how they always did whenever he found something to research.

Haruna seeing this, quickly backed away from Law pointing her figure at him in sudden though comedic anger.

"I've seen that look in your eyes before! I'm not going to be one of your medical research toys!" Haruna said her eyes narrowing at the captain of the Heart Pirates who was now wearing one of his well known grins across his face.

"What's with the face Haruna-ya? Do you not trust me handling your body?" Law said smugly feeling quite amused as he watched the girl's face turn a shade a red at his remark.

"Handling your body? So that's why I found you in the Captains bed a couple nights ago!" Bepo said looking over at Haruna, who was now not just red from embarrassment.

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you that it was not what it looked like!?" Haruna yelled in obvious embarrassment/frustration hitting Bepo, sending him into the hallway floor.

"Hey did you guys just come here by yourselves?" Haruna wondered out loud as she looked around to see if anymore members of the Heart Pirates were on their way.

"Yeah cause turns out you and Bepo aren't the only one's who are or well were missing. We hardly found any of the others even after almost thoroughly searching the island, So we were thinking that they were here as well." Penguin said looking towards Haruna and Bepo.

"They might be here, because Bepo and I were locked in one of the prison cells and since this place actually use to be an Marine Base they probably have multiple places were they keep hostages." Haruna said remembering just how large the marine base looked from when Daisuke had showed her.

"Ok its not going to be long before these idiots find us so we need to split up and search for the other crew members than kill this Daisuke bastard." Law said returning to his serious tone as he then pointed down the hall to were the hallway split into two paths.

"Haruna and I will will go right. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin you will all go left." Law instructed as the sound of more rouge marines began to echo throughout the walls of the old marine base.

"But-But how will we know were to meet up again?" Shachi asked in confusion

"You'll know. Go and hurry, Haruna come on" Law said as they all then split up going down the separate hallway corridors.

* * *

***Hey guys! I know this chapter is short but I have school finals and I'm mega busy so I've got to know would you perfir longer chapters and have to wait like a couple weeks for updates or short chapters like these so I can update like every week? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! cause I still would love to continue this story:)**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And again let me know which you would perfer for the chapter updates options above, and much thanks to those who have been reading this story! Follow/Favorite/and REVIEW! :))**

**Special Thanks to those who took the time to review!:**** hensonmakenzie, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, pokemonjkl, Shiningheart of Thunderclan, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX, Princess-Orlaith, Miss Dolflamingo, Girl-luvs-manga, Kaappimorso, Portgas D. Paula, KittyCatt1036, Law-heartPirates, XylimLinyx, TheAkatsukisPet, Steampunkgirl19, Captain Riley, and Guest Reviewer "D" **

**So yes! please let me know what you would perfer! Which can either be through PM or Review:) Anyways Thanks again for your continued support! Until next time my One Piece lovers! **


	15. Chapter 15: Fight like a man! The Surg

**Hello my One Piece Lovers! Well its been stressful, but tomorrow is my last day of school! (though sadly I still have to go to summer school..ugh) Anyway all of your kind reviews and feedback encouraged me to update early with a long instead of short chapter, and I think you'll enjoy this..*cough* *cough* Anyway! **

** (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna) ****So as always I hope you enjoy it:) **

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Fight Like a Man! The Surgeon of Death vs. The Rouge Marine **

"YOU PIRATE BASTA-AHHH" The rouge henchman wasn't even able to finish his curse as Law skillfully cut him down in a flash. Not even making eye contact with the now injured man as he moved on to his next opponent, leaving Haruna almost out of breath as she ran to keep up with his fast pace.

_Wow, he has soo much skill its crazy! Now that I've think about it, this is the first time I've even seen him fighting. No wonder why his bounty's so high.. _Haruna thought to herself, so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that Law had stopped. Running right into his back almost falling down to the floor if it wasn't for Law's fast reflexes. His hand wrapped firmly around Haruna's wrist, restoring her temporary loss of balance.

"Pay attention, this is no time to not be spacing out." Law said sternly, releasing Haruna's wrist as he then focused in on the spiral stairwell before him.

"I recognize where we are. This is the stairway Bepo and I ran down only a couple hours ago when trying to get away from that creep!" Haruna said pointing towards the stairwell, feeling a surge of anger ripple through her at the thought of Daisuke's smug face.

"Alright, so the leader is up there?" Law said turning to face Haruna, his gray eyes boring down at her in a cold stare.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Haruna said taken aback by Law's sudden coldness, though understanding.

"Stay here, I'm going up." Law said as he began to climb the stairwell, when suddenly Haruna reached out and grabbed Law's arm.

Causing him to turn around angrily to face her, only to then have his anger vanish in thin air and turn into utter shock. His eyes wide with shock as Haruna, standing on her tip-toes pressed her soft lips against his clumsily.

Not a lot of things caught Law off guard, but this left him standing in a state of utter shock. Haruna not feeling him kiss back swiftly pulled away, not giving Law time to say anything as she then turned and quickly sprinted back down the hallway were they had came from.

_He didn't kiss me back. I'm SO stupid! Why did I even do that!? of coarse he doesn't have feelings for me, we are not even from the same world. _Haruna thought to herself as she continued running down the hallway at full speed, angry at herself for her impulsive action.

Hoping that he didn't catch the tears of embarrassment and rejection that still continued to run down her face.

* * *

_She kissed me...Kissed me?_ Law thought to himself still hardly believing that Haruna had actually kissed him.

_She kissed me...Damn it! and I stood there like some frozen idiot! _Law thought angrily to himself, silently cursing himself at first for his lack of action.

_No, I did do the right thing. I can't-no I don't have feelings for her, its better off this way. _Law thought to himself looking down the hallway, when suddenly a loud throaty laugh pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Well I must say that was all quite touching. Who knew the so call "Surgeon of Death" had a soft spot! Though she is a pretty little thing, isn't she?" Daisuke spat, roaring in laughter as he made his way down the steel like stair well towards Law.

"So you must be the man who has imprisoned some of my crew. And here I was thinking that you might actually be a challenge." Law said sharply, glaring at the rouge marine as he lifted his hand.

Wearing his well known smirk as he literally planned to leave the rouge marine in pieces.

" You know that's just like you pirates, never fighting with anything except those stinkin' Devil Fruits. Then walking around thinking that your a bunch of gods of some sort." Daisuke said with a smirk.

Causing Law to glare back at him, the anger inside Law reaching the point of boiling.

"But of coarse thats what makes it fun." Law said refusing to let his emotions show just how angry he was getting.

"Ha, well you know-" Daisuke started though stopping what he was going to say, looking over at Law with a devilish smile. As Law threw his on the ground and lowered his hand.

"Enough talking, its time for you to die." Law said his gray eyes darkening as they began their fight.

* * *

"Way to go Bepo! We are now lost!" Shachi said face palming himself as he, Penguin, and Bepo continued wandering around the marine base in search for the other cells which held some of the members of the Heart Pirates.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said in a sudden depressed manner, causing Penguin and Shachi to both groan in unison.

"We've knocked out almost every man in this stupid place, and yet it feels like we haven't done anything!" Penguin whined throwing up his hands in frustration.

When suddenly they all stopped in their tracks as they heard the sound of someone running down the hallway towards were they stood. Causing Penguin and Shachi to pull out their guns and Bepo to prepare for yet another fight. Though stopping as they realized it was only Haruna, her brunette hair whipping behind her as she ran.

"Finally I found you guys, Have you found the others yet?" Haruna asked taking a moment to catch her breath from all the running she was doing.

"Not yet, Though hey where is the Captain?" Bepo asked curiously looking around behind Haruna, as if he expected Law to magically appear behind her.

"He went on ahead..." Haruna said trying to ignore the feeling of pain that began to creep through her as she recalled what had happened only about an hour ago.

"Well thats the Captain for you! Anyway the more help we have, the quicker we can find this damn prison or whatever." Shachi said as they began walking, before Penguin stopped them.

"Hey I don't think we've been through that door yet." Penguin said pointing towards one of the doors up ahead in front of them.

"Let's check it out then." Haruna said a she and the Heart pirates made their way to the door, Haruna turning around to take a look at all of them before turning the knob to open the door.

The room, contrary to outside glance was rather large. And though it wasn't like the prison like place that Bepo and Haruna were in on the other side of the marine base. It was poorly lite and more importantly held with in it the missing members of the Heart Pirates, who were all bound by rope and gagged.

"Hurry we need to untie them all, and get out of here." Haruna said as she, Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi approached the tied up pirates and began to work to try and free them.

* * *

Law punched Daisuke in the jaw forcibly sending back the rather muscular man into the railing of the stairwell. As he quickly wiped away the blood that was running down his own chin with a smug grin.

After all it had been a long time since Law had fought someone only using his fists, instead of his well known Devil Fruit abilities or his nodachi. And though he had taken a few more blows from Daisuke than he would of liked to admit, his pride burned to make the rouge marine eat his words.

Daisuke though quickly got back up, delivering a sharp blow to Law's side causing Law to stubble back a little. But not knocking him far back enough to were he couldn't evade Daisuke's next strike.

Countering the attack with his own this time fiercely kneeing Daisuke in the stomach, before Daisuke lifted him and slammed Law into the floor of the base.

They continued trading blows for what seemed like quite a while, until each of them had there fair share of injuries. As they both stopped for a moment backing up and glaring at each other almost out of breath.

"Looks like I might of underestimated you Trafalgar." Daisuke said spitting blood on the hard marine base floor, looking up at Law with a angry look.

"Though its no...matter!" Daisuke said his voice raising as he then quickly pulled out the gun from his waist and shot Law in the shoulder.

Law then fell down to the ground gripping his shoulder in pain, blood running down his arm.

"I"M DAISUKE LEADER OF THE ROUGE MARINES AND I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME BASTARD LIKE Y-" Daisuke loud rant was abruptly cut off by Law as he then in a flash sent his nodachi straight through Daisuke's heart.

"You sound a lot like a man that I use to sail under. And like you, one day soon that man will too fall at my knees just as you have. I would take your heart, but I have no need for a cowards heart." Law said as he removed his nodachi from Daisuke's now lifeless body.

Law then stood up, tearing of a piece of his shirt off and wrapping it around his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Not even taking a second glance at the now dead marine rouge as he walked back down towards the hallway from where he had came.

_Make no mistake. I am coming for you...Doflamingo _

* * *

**Its official! **** Dausuke's finally dead, Haruna kissed Law, and who knows what will happen next! As Always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please do REVIEW! favorite and follow! **

**Special Thanks to those who Reviewed last chapter and patiently waited for this chapter!: Miss Doflamingo, Law-heartPirates, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, KittyCatt1036, pokemonjkl, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX, Girl-luvs-manga, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Steampunkgirl19, Kaappimorso, Princess-Orlaith, mks 12 96, Monkey D. Writer, XylimLinyx, TheAkatsukisPet, Captian Riley, hensonmakenzie, Guest Reviewer "D", and hieveryone101 **  


**You all are amazing! Thanks so much, Until next time my One Piece lovers;) **


	16. Chapter 16: Ultimatum

**Hello my One Piece lovers! If you haven't guessed already this is the chapter most of you have probably been waiting for! Hahaha And though I should of been doing my Geography Summer work I decided to write this instead;) **

**So as always (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna) and without further delay...enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Ultimatum **

"Bepo! Is that everybody?" Haruna said looking over her shoulder at all of the now freed Heart pirates, who were previously being held captive.

"Yep! That was everyone in the room!" Bepo said pushing past the now of angry/confused crewmembers in order to get to Haruna, who was standing out in the hallway in front of the whole group.

"Good, now lets get out here!" Haruna said to Bepo as she the turned around to face the group of pirates.

"Hey! Everybody listen up the exit out of this place is a little ways down here! Then once we reach that we will be outta here!" Haruna yelled at the group as they all quickly began following her.

_So glad to be getting out of this freakin place! Though I hope Law is alright...OH Crap Law! _Haruna thought to herself as fresh memory of her impulsive kiss was brought back to her awareness.

Making Haruna want to face palm herself for even kissing the captain of the Heart pirates in the first place, as she began thinking of just how awkward things were going to be when she would see him again.

_Maybe I could just say it was for luck or something! _Haruna thought to herself hopefully, though soon sighing in defeat.

_No that won't work, Laws too smart to believe some excuse like that. _Haruna thought to herself barely even realizing that she, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and the rest of the now freed Heart Pirates had finally escaped the old marine base. All standing outside back in the forest, the late afternoon sun shining down on all of them.

"About time we got out of that shit hole!"

"Damn straight felt like we were hog tied in that room for days!"

Members from the Heart pirates began shouting to one another, making it obvious that they were all grateful to be free pirates again.

"Hey where is the Captain? Is he still inside?" Penguin questioned causing everyone to stop their chatting and look around. Though just before anyone could say anything else the entrance to the marine base flew open rather forcefully revealing none other than Law himself.

Walking towards the group of now cheering pirates with his hands casually in his pockets, his nodachi riding at his side looking perfectly calm. In fact one would not have even known that he had been in a fight in the first place if it wasn't for the here and there spots of blood on his shirt, and the purple-ish bruise forming under one of his cheekbones.

"Yah! Captain-sama! We knew you would come for us! The Heart pirates cheered gratefully, causing Law to look at them and smirk one of his well known smirks.

"Next time try and not get kidnapped-ya? Now lets head back to the town before it gets any later." Law said his eyes glancing back at Haruna, before he and the rest of the pirates made haste back towards the town.

"Haruna are you alright? You've been quiet this whole time." Shachi asked walking up to the middle of the group, where Haruna was walking.

_"_Oh me? Yeah I'm alright just tired that's all." Haruna said telling a half truth. Sure she was pretty tired after what she experienced with the power which was hidden in her mark. Though what _really _was making her be so quiet was the obvious fact that she was doing her very best to ignore a certain captain, who was walking at the front of the group as if he was leading everyone.

"Really? Cause it seems like that's not the only thing that's bugging you, something happened with you and the Captain didn't it?" Shachi said with a smirk, making it obvious that he wasn't going to let it go until she told him the whole truth.

"No, nothing happened! Why do you always think that!?" Haruna said her eyebrows twitching in frustration as she looked over at a very entertained looking Shachi.

"Well if she won't tell us, I guess we are going to have to go up there and ask the Captain ourselves..." Penguin said suddenly appearing on the opposite side of Haruna, catching her off guard causing her to jump.

"What in the!-When did you?- Uh! who cares! I'm telling _both_ you its _nothing!_" Haruna said in a almost hiss, now turning to each of her sides to glare at both of them.

"Well alright then! I guess you won't mind if we then-" Shachi and Penguin both said with shrugs before Haruna with a groan of defeat stopped them midstep.

"FINE! I-uh-well...I" Haruna said her cheeks starting to turn a light shade of red as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"Well you what..." Shachi said in curiosity waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"I kissed him. Right before he went to fight that rouge whatever, I kissed him but he didn't kiss me back or anything." Haruna said quickly looking over at both Shachi and Penguin's faces, only to feel her anger reach an all time high as the two of them looked at each other than busted up laughing.

"Haha! hand it over Penguin!" Shachi said with a laugh as Penguin then dug into his jumpsuit pocket and placed 10 beli In Shachi's hand.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Haruna roared in anger hitting both of them forcefully on their heads.

"I guess we did kinda deserve that one...Though unlike Penguin I knew you two couldn't of in there...well you know.." Shachi said wiggling his eyebrows, causing Haruna to angrily hit him over the head for a second time, though this time with such force that it actually knocked him out cold.

Forcing Bepo to pull back from the front of the group to the middle, were Penguin and Haruna were. Pulling him into the conversation, as he now carried a knocked out Shachi over his shoulder like a wet towel.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself he was probably surprised and you just didn't give him enough time to respond in all." Bepo said hopefully, though Haruna just sighed.

"Maybe...Though I don't know." Haruna said looking down at the forest floor, trying her best not to sound so depressed.

"Well we are back in town now, so just ask him when you get back to you guys Inn room!" Penguin said pointing forwards, revealing that they were indeed finally at the edge of the forest, the town they were staying at dead ahead.

"Just ask him they say, it will be easy they say...Just Great." Haruna muttered under her breath as she and the other Heart Pirates began walking into town.

* * *

The moon shone brightly over the whole town, as Haruna and the portion of Heart Pirates who were sharing silver rooms at the Shell back Inn walked through the Inn doors all looking quite exhausted from their little "trip".

Though Haruna on the other hand felt wide awake, blood pumping. As she felt like her heart was going to explode from nervousness as she walked silently next to Law to the one bed bedroom that they both shared.

_Come on Haruna! Stop being such a chicken! Its not like he's going to punch you in the face or anything if you say something to him! Do it already! _Haruna thought to herself, the palms of her hands becoming more sweaty every minute more that they walked in silence.

_Why does he always have to be so damn intimidating!? I don't think I've ever been this nervous before!_ Haruna thought, as she then tried to slow her pounding heart as she took a deep breathe to finally say something to the heart doctor.

"Uh Hey Law...about earlier I-" Haruna didn't even get to finish her sentence before Law interrupted her to say something.

"Its fine. You don't have to apologize, we all make mistakes." Law said coldly, causing Haruna to suddenly stop in front of their room door.

"What?...That wasn't what I was going to say." Haruna said caught of guard by his coldness, though quickly finding her voice.

"Then what exactly were you going to say?" Law said harshly as he turned to face Haruna, his expression neutral but his gray eyes filled with what looked to be conflicting emotions as he then continued on.

"Were you going to say that you like me? That you want to be with me or something? Because if so, then it will not work. I don't have feelings for you, you are just a little girl who-" Law didn't even get to finish what he was saying as Haruna with all the energy cracked her hand across Law's face.

Sending a loud slapping noise echoing throughout the Inn hall. As Law's eyes went wide with shock, a bright red mark the shape of Haruna's hand beginning to show on his left cheek.

"Then its a good thing that I _don't _feel that way about you." Haruna nearly spat at Law, looking at him straight in his eyes, her hands shaking with rage. As she then without a second glance at him, almost kicked down their room door as she walked in. Grabbed one of the shopping bags that she had gotten off the floor, and went into the bathroom.

Haruna gripped the edge of the bathroom sink, until her knuckles went white. Tears streaking down her face as she kept hearing Law's words echo throughout her head.

_That cold hearted bastard! How could I have been so stupid! How could I have been so blind!? All those times we had, they meant nothing he was only toying with me! _Haruna thought to herself filled with anger and pain. Feeling as if she had just been shot through the heart a thousand times.

* * *

Law felt numb as he after hearing the shower water begin finally took his hand away from his left cheek. As he then took off his hat, shoes, and shirt only leaving on his pants as he spread himself out across the medium sized bed. His body sore and tired, feeling thankful that he had, had the sense to unlike everyone else shower when they got back into town.

Though his mind was in chaos, as his mind kept playing back to devastating look that Haruna had on her face.

_I don't know why I'm feeling like this. It was for the best, everything I said was true. But why do I feel so damn horrible! _Law thought to himself in frustration, balling up his hand in a tight fist.

Not being able to understand why he felt such hurt. After all that was what Law had done with any female, who would proclaim their feelings to him. He is Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death known for his coldness he didn't have time or desire to fool around and be with a woman. Or at least he _use to _didn't have the desire to be with or fool around with a woman, now that _she _around.

When _she_ was around Law would find his "impenetrable" control slip.

He would find himself thinking about her, when he didn't want to be.

Feeling possessive over her, like if she were his.

Desiring her, when he knows that he shouldn't be.

And he hated it.

Hated not being in perfect control of himself or his emotions every time he was around her, so he decided to cut her off. Hoping that all of the things he didn't want to admit he was feeling would go away when he did, though now that he did all that he felt much worse.

_Damn it. I can't take this. _Law thought to himself, as he moved over to his side of the bed as he saw Haruna walking towards the bed.

* * *

"You should really sleep with a shirt on, its not polite." Haruna said sharply as she climbed into the medium size, moving over to the far end of her side of the bed turning her back to Law.

Not even bothering to climb under the sheets of the bed, due to the warm temperature of the room.

"Haruna. What I said earlier-" Law began though before he could finish what he was going to say, Haruna already flipped around to face him with obvious anger written all over her face.

"Don't even, after all "we all make mistakes"." Haruna said purposely throwing Law's own words back at him, feeling for a moment quite satisfied though only to then a couple seconds later begin to feel childish.

Just as Haruna was about to say something else, her words quickly caught in her throat. As Law suddenly in what seemed like a second Law straddled her, pinning both of her hands to her sides with his own hands so that she could not move or escape his grasp.

"You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was that I did not mean what I said earlier and neither did you." Law said his gray eyes looking down at Haruna intently, his face only inches from hers.

"I-I meant what I said, so g-get off me!" Haruna said trying to ignore the fact that her heart was now pounding like crazy at how close Law was to her. As she then struggled to try and get out of his grip, though he kept his grasp on her.

"If you really meant what you said then, tell me to stop and I will." Law said as he the pressed his lips softly against Haruna's , causing Haruna to give an involuntary sigh as she then returned Law's kiss with equal amount of force.

At first their kisses started off soft but as the minutes passed the more intense it got. Haruna easily now slipping her hands out from under Law's as she then twined her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to herself, deepening their kiss.

Law felt his self control quickly slipping as his hands seem to have a mind of their own, as they began running up and down Haruna's back. Though he wasn't the only one, as Haruna then rolled them over.

Haruna's heart was beating so wildly that she thought she was going to die, as Law then began kissing her neck. Haruna then ran her hands down Law's defined chest though only to move her hands too low, causing Law to take an abrupt sharp intake of breathe.

Haruna then realizing what she had done turned beyond beet red, as she quickly snapped out of her daze jumping off Law feeling mortified.

"Well I guess that explains how you feel about me-ya?" Law teased a sly smirk crossing his face.

"I didn't-that's not what I- OH SHUT-UP!" Haruna said turning away from Law, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. As she too couldn't help but grin at what he said.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I know some of you are like "About time!" Hahaha! As always please do REVIEW, favorite, and follow so I can hear what you think! Did you enjoy chapters like these and want to see more of these romance chapters? Or maybe do you want some action, or other genre type of chapters? Well now is the time to let me know! ;) Which you are free to do by review or PM**

**Special Thanks and Much love to those who took the time to review last chapter!: **** Shuusui11-11Blade, yonakanecko, WintrySwanHeart, Miss Doflamingo, Law-heartPirates, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX, Miumi-chan, TheAkatsukisPet, Steampunkgirl19, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Chocolateluver4ever, Dhalmi93, XylimLinyx, Girl-luvs-manga, hensonmakenzie, KittyCatt1036, Guest Reviewer "D", Shiningheart of ThunderClan, mks 12 98, Crimson Dragon Devil, Princess-Orlaith, Monkey D. Writer, pokemonjkl, and Neko-o1 **

**Thank You! Until next time my One Piece lovers;) **


	17. Chapter 17: Don't go in the Storage Room

**Hello my One Piece lovers! This chapter concludes the Evergreen Island Arc. and I must say I'm so thankful and grateful about how good this story is doing! And there's only 17 chapters! Much love and Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed this story you are all wonderful:) And I hope as the story goes on you guys continue to enjoy it even more~**

**Without further delay (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: **

**Don't go in the Storage Room**

_Urgh, my body hurts pretty bad. I guess I didn't feel it so much cause my mind was too busy thinking about other things. But man! My chest feels like someone was stepping on me all during the night or something! It must be cause of this mark... _Haruna thought to herself as she sat up in the Inn bed, rubbing the place on her chest were the curious though powerful mark was.

"In pain?" Law said suddenly causing Haruna to jump a little, a slight blush coloring her cheeks still not use to the fact of waking up next to someone. Let alone that someone being Trafalgar Law.

"Oh uh no! I'm totally fine!" Haruna lied with a smile throwing a thumbs up at him, causing Law to raise an eyebrow at her almost nervous like attitude.

"Really?" Law questioned his gray eyes seeming to pierce through her, making it obvious to Haruna that he knew she was lying.

Haruna then sighed out loud in defeat

"Its just this strange mark, It hurts pretty bad from what happened a few days ago." Haruna said running her own hand across the mysterious mark.

"Hn, It is quite strange." Law said as he suddenly reached his own hand out and traced over the mark a little above Haruna's chest.

"HEYYY~ CAPTAIN! You- OH! Uh... Sorry! Bad timing!" Bepo said as he like always careless opened Law and Haruna's Inn room door. To see Haruna with her back towards him wearing a thin like pajama tank top facing towards a shirtless Law. Who looked like he was (from where Bepo was standing) in the middle of groping Haruna's chest.

"WAIT! Bepo! UH! Why does he always bust in here when things look all-well bad!?" Haruna yelled in frustration, throwing a pillow at the door as she could already imagine the crap Shachi and Penguin would give her once they got wind of what Bepo thought he saw.

"So what if we were "occupied"?" Law said in a sly teasing voice looking over at Haruna, knowing his comment would cause the girl to blush.

Something which he secretly enjoyed doing from time to time, and especially in moments like this were he knew he had the upper hand.

Law's comment quickly brought at blush to Haruna's face as she recalled the kisses that they shared the night before.

"I'm going to get dress!" Haruna said taking the pillow from behind her and throwing it in Law's face, as she then got up from the bed and marched into the bathroom.

_I could of never guessed from the manga or the show that Trafalgar Law could be so teasing sometimes! I mean he always was so serious! I guess me being here really is effecting events and people in this world, FORGIVE ME ODA! _

* * *

"It's about time Haruna that you've finished getting all your stuff! I've been waiting out here forever!" Shachi said as Haruna took on last look at the Shell back Inn.

Before handing all of her stuff to Shachi, who was standing there holding other things in his hands as well

"Yeah sorry about that! I kinda did take longer than what I was planning, is everybody already back at the Sub?" Haruna asked as she and Shachi began walking back towards where the Heart Pirates well known Sub was.

"Yeah just about- Ah here we are! Back at the ol' grind! Just look at her! Isn't she a pure beauty? Here when you get aboard can you place these bags in the storage room?" Shachi said in his excitement to be back on the Sub.

Leaving everything he was carrying to Haruna as he himself hurried on board. Leaving Haruna with a groan of frustration, climbing slowly on board the Sub trying not to drop anything.

_It does feel good to be back on the Sub. I mean Evergreen island was alright minus that whole kidnaping by that egocentric cocky guy, Yeah being back here feels pretty good! _Haruna thought to herself with a small laugh as she walked into the Sub. looking around for the so called "storage room" Shachi had expected her to know about.

_Hn..I don't remember this room, this is probably it. _Haruna thought to herself as she opened the metal door and entered the dark room.

_Crap were are the dang lights! _Haruna thought to herself sliding her hand across the wall of the room, until she finally found the switch for the lights.

Haruna felt a cold chill run up and down her frame, her hands shaking in shock causing her to drop all of the bags she was carrying to the floor. As her eyes widen in fear as they looked over the shelf in front of her.

Only to see rows beating hearts contained in glass looking boxes starring directly back at her.

"You aren't suppose to be in this room."

Haruna with fear evident in her eyes, slowing turned around the face the direction from where the voice had came. To see Law standing in the doorway arms crossed against his chest, his gray eyes staring at her with an icy expression.

* * *

**Well that's all for now! Like I told you guys a bit back some chapters will be long and others short, because I'm currently planning out the next arc. for the story! Cause I'm pretty sure you guys don't want me to end it now that the Evergreen Island Arc. is done right? So I ask that you please remain patient~ **

**As always please do REVIEW! favorite, and follow so I can know how you are liking the story and any feedback, questions, or requests you may have:) **

**Much thanks and Love for those who took the time to Review last chapter: **** hensonmakenzie, Crimson Dragon Devil, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Shuusui11-11Blade, Law-heartPirates, Miss Doflamingo, Girl-luvs-manga, mks 12 98, Torao-kunlovaa, ConstanceTrafalgarFarron, Chocolatluver4ever, Kaappimorso, TheAkatsukisPet, Neko-o1, Molly Grace 16, Monkey D. Writer, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, XylimLinyx, Frozen-Night-Mist, Princess-Orlaith, KittyCatt1036, YamamotoFan, and Guest Reviewer "3" **

**Much thanks! Until next time my One Piece lovers XD **


	18. Chapter 18: Plans for the Future?

**Hey guys! Sorry about the no update for last week, family was visiting and I'm pretty sure you all know how that can be! So I won't stall ya' any longer~ **

**(I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna) Enjoy! **

***I apologize for the typo "Surgeon of Hearts" lol obviously It should of been death, It as been fixed!* **

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

**Plans for the Future? **

"These are...still beating...hearts...human hearts.." Haruna stuttered out looking away from Law, back at the still beating hearts trapped in clear almost glass looking boxes.

"Yes. They are." Law said eerily calm walking past Haruna over to the shelf as he then picked up one of the hearts and held it in his hand.

"What-Why are they here? A hobby of yours?" Haruna said laughing without humor looking over at Law. Though never being the one with a strong stomach, found herself having to look away from what he was holding.

"Funny. Though you never did say why or even how you got in here." Law said making it obvious to Haruna that he was not wanting to tell her the real reason why he had all the hearts.

"Shachi gave me some supplies some things to put away, and besides its not like you have a lock on here or anything... Wait! who even cares about that!? Your just trying to avoid telling me why they are here!" Haruna said feeling quite frustrated and hurt at Law's lack of trust in her.

"They have to do with some future plans of mine, it has nothing to do with you." Law said sharply setting the heart back on its shelve.

"Just what is it that your keeping from me? Do you really have no trust in me what so ever?" Haruna asked questionly, her voice raising as she desperately tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

The two of them stood there for what felt like quite a bit, just standing there trying to read each others emotions. Before finally Law broke the silence, though like always being careful not to crack his mask of composure.

"Its safer if you don't know." Law said simply though with a disturbing seriousness that sent sort of chill down Haruna's spine.

"Does anyone else know about these being here?" Haruna asked, even though she was getting the sense that Law was done talking about the subject already.

"Just a few others and now you." Law said his gray eyes staring intently at her, as if he was watching her down to the slightest movement.

"One more thing..When you get these hearts are the people dead or alive?" Haruna said trying to keep her voice steady as she couldn't help but ask the question that had been buzzing in her head.

"It's best not to ask questions that you really don't want to know the answer of." Law said as he then without even glancing back at her left the room.

The storage room was dead silent, Haruna standing in the room now alone. Haruna could hear her own heart slowly begin to beat fast and faster in fear.

As it did when a horror movie would suddenly end with a cliff hanger and then snap to a black screen.

_I've got to get out of here. _Haruna thought to herself as she then quickly made her way to the spare room on the sub. that she had been using before they explored Evergreen Island.

Once she got there she quickly shut her door behind her and flopped onto the plain medium size bed, throwing her clothing bags in the corner of the room with a sharp exhale Law's final words echoing throughout her mind.

_Its safer if you don't know..._

_Its best not to ask questions that you really don't want to know the answer to..._

_Well I for sure don't remember reading that in the manga. But then again I did only finish the last volume of the War of the Best before I got thrown into this world. _Haruna thought to herself with irritation, at the fact that she now really had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen.

_I know he's "The Surgeon of Death" But hearts!? I didn't see that coming. _Haruna thought grimacing as her mind brought back the mental image of all of the hearts lined up against the wall.

_And what does he mean by "its safer if I don't know"? I don't remember Law having any real enemies, well besides the Navy who were actually trying to get kill or capture him. Sadly Haruna, you actually don't know much about him at all._ Haruna thought to herself as she tried to recall everything she had ever read about Law in the actual One Piece manga.

_I know! I should just go ask Bepo or something! Wait, no. I can't. If Law said I should stay out of it, I should just stay out of it. _Haruna thought to herself with a sigh as she threw her hands behind her head.

She continued to fight with herself for sometime, until she finally she just ended up falling asleep somewhere in the middle of her thoughts.

Though her dreams were anything but sweet.

* * *

**_Haruna ran as fast as she could, though she could sense his presence behind her. _**

**_She knew there was no one who could help her, her own power exhausted to the point were she couldn't use any more of it. _**

**_She tried to make her legs continue to run, though her tired lungs would allow no more as they gave out from underneath her sending her to the ground. _**

**_"How pathetic but expected! Did you really think you were capable of handling this? That some girl like you could honestly make it as a pirate!?" The man's voice said as he then approached Haruna with a sly grin. _**

**_"Too tired to even speak! Well no matter. This is Goodbye." The man said as he then kicked Haruna's body over and without hesitation sunk his knife deep into her chest and with one last laugh threw her into the ocean._**

* * *

Haruna jolted upright in her bed, breathing hard as she then desperately patted down her chest in search for any injury letting out a deep sigh of relief when she found none.

_It was just a nightmare. Nothing more, get ahold of yourself Haruna. I must of fell asleep when I was thinking about what happened earlier with Law and the hearts... _

_Ugrh, the hearts. I was just trying to get rid of that memory too, leave it up to me to start falling in love with a pirate who keeps live hearts in the storage room of his ship-or well submarine. _Haruna thought to herself quickly shaking off the disturbing dream as she then began to change into sleep wear.

* * *

**Another chapter down! As Always please do REVIEW! favorite, and follow so I can her your thought or ideas on the story its always much appreciated:) **

**Special thanks to those who took the time to Review last chapter!: **** Girl-luvs-manga, Crimson Dragon Devil, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Frozen-Night-Mist, hensonmakenzie, mks 12 98, pokemonjkl, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Law-heartPirates, Miss Doflamingo, CopraMeow, ConstanceTrafalgarFarron, Pricess-Orlaith, TheAkatsukisPet, XyimLinyx, Molly Grace 16, Shuusui11-11Blade, TheCrimsonPrime, KittyCatt1036, Monkey D. Writer, ScreamBecauseNoOneIsListening, Kaapimorso, and akgrownrandi **

**You guys are all amazing! Thanks again for the support! Next chapter, in case you guys think I've forgotten there will be romance;) So if theres anything you would maybe like to see now's the time to let me know! **

**I will try and update as soon as I can! Until next time! XD **


	19. Chapter 19: Bad Advice Much?

**Hello whoever is reading this! Thanks for taking the time to read this story, I hope you enjoy it! and for those of you who have been reading this even _more_ thanks! and like it I hope you continue to enjoy it:) **

**(I do not own One Piece, just my OC Haruna!) Onto the story~**

* * *

**Chapter 19: **

**Bad Advice Much? **

"Something. Is. Not. Right." Shachi said turning to look at Penguin who like he was, was currently eating lunch in the mess hall within the Submarine along with the rest of the Heart Pirate crew. Haruna and Law included, although neither Law or Haruna happened to be sitting at the same table as Shachi and Penguin were.

"What do you mean by that? Everything seems fine to me! Now that we have left that crappy island." Penguin said as he continued scarfing down his food, not having any real idea about what Shachi was trying to get at.

"Haven't you noticed? Its been two whole days since the Captain and Haruna have spoken to each other!" Shachi exclaimed loudly before quickly lowering his voice after realizing that Law and Haruna were both still presently in the room.

"Yeah? What of it?" Penguin said casually, causing Shachi to sigh in frustration as he resisted the urge to face palm himself.

"When we were on the island those two seemed to be getting pretty close. I mean the whole sharing one bed, The Captain being all intense trying to rescue her, then when you, Bepo, and I talked with her that last night on the island. It's pretty obvious that they must have some sort of _feelings _for each other if you know what I mean..." Shachi said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when he said feelings.

"Ohhhh! _That's _what your getting at! Yeah I guess your right, it is a bit strange that they've been so distant with each other." Penguin said now fully understanding what Shachi was getting at.

"So I say its about time we go and find out why." Shachi said with a grin as he turned his head to look a couple tables down to where Haruna sat eating lunch by herself looking exhausted.

* * *

_I'm so tired that I can barely see straight. _Haruna thought to herself as she mindlessly finished her last bite of food.

Ever since her little storage room discovery, she had not gotten around to talking with Law or really even have time think of a good ice breaking conversation starter that just didn't sound stupid. And to top things off ever since she had the nightmare of her own death, she found herself unable to sleep without fear of more nightmares or unwanted dreams.

It was now to the point to were she would find herself most of the day walking the Sub. like a dead person because of her ill sleeping.

"Good morning Haruna!-Whoa! you are not looking good..."

Haruna heard a familiar voice say, as she looked up to see Shachi and Penguin now sitting straight across from her at the table she was eating at.

"Gee Thanks. You two surrreeee know what a girl loves to hear!" Haruna said sarcastically trying without much success to not sound too bitter.

"And it seems your also in a pretty sour mood...Hey Penguin, do you think it could be due to a lack of communication with a certain someone?" Shachi said turning to look over at Penguin with a grin.

"You know what Shachi? I think it _does _have to do with her lack of-"

Penguin didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Haruna then leaned forward and smacked both of their heads together, her eye twitching in slight anger and annoyance as she sat back down.

"The reason why I'm grumpy has nothing to do with that certain someone! And even if it slightly did its all my fault anyway for freaking out about things I shouldn't of found out about anyways." Haruna said with a sigh resting her head in the palm of one her hands.

"Oh so something did happen...Well no matter! All you've got to do is get his attention back!" Shachi said confidently causing Haruna to look up at him, slightly curious.

"And just how would you two suggest I do that?" Haruna asked them both questionly, part of her already knowing she was going to regret even considering taking advice from them as she began to take a drink from her glass of water.

Shachi and Penguin turned to look at each other with wide grins before then returning their glance back at Haruna.

"Seduction." They both said at the same time, causing Haruna's face to turn bright red as she then spat the water she was drinking out across the table onto both Penguin and Shachi.

"You want me to what!?" Haruna said in shock as she then remembered back to when she was in her world at just how "great" she was when it came to flirting with the opposite sex...

_"Haruna! Just talk to him already! Your such a chicken!" _ _A peppy rather annoying blonde girl in Haruna's class hissed quietly at Haruna, nudging Haruna's shoulder. _

_"I already told you! No way! It would just be awkward! We barely even know each other!" Haruna said looking over at the brunette haired boy who was throwing a ball with himself quietly on the other side of the classroom. _

_"Oh come on! Just say a simple flirty "hi" or something! its really not that hard!" The blonde girl said pressing the matter until Haruna finally with a sigh of defeat got up and walked over to the boy. _

_"Uh..HE-eYy!" Haruna said nervously her voice breaking awkwardly causing the boy to look up and give her a weirded out look. _

_"Yeah..Hey." The boy said his facial expression strained. Causing Haruna to then quickly with utter embarrassment go back and sit in her seat, trying to forget anything had even happened. _

**_End flashback. _**

"You heard us! Seduction! Seduce him!" Shachi said as he and Penguin then began to try to mimic Haruna's voice and pose in what they believed to be more or less "sexy poses", pursing their lips out obnoxiously.

"~Ohh Captain-sama you look a bit tense, is there anything I can do?"

"~Captain-sama those pants look a little tight, allow me to help you out of them..."

"SHUT-UP! I would never say such stupid catch phrases like that! Not in a million years! and plus you guys don't even slightly sound like me!" Haruna said in a almost yell, though she couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of Law's reaction if he heard anyone say such obvious come on's to him. Let alone two men from his own crew saying those lines to him, even if they were joking! especially the second one...

"Hey! Well you gotta do what you gotta do! After all even though it might seem the Captain doesn't have the slightest care for women, you never know!" Penguin said with a shrug.

"You both have it wrong though, I don't just want to sleep with him. I actually have feelings for him..." Haruna said her cheeks reddening at the fact that she finally admitted to herself out loud in front of others that she did have actual feelings towards Law and that it wasn't just some sort of fan girl lust.

"So you DO want to sleep with him?! I knew it!" Shachi yelled with glee, causing Haruna to sharply reach out and hit him.

"Maybe eventually...WAIT! that's NOT what I meant! I mean is that ALL you two got out of that!? I should of known better than to actually expect any _useful_ advice from you perverts." Haruna said in groan of defeat only to have her eyes widen in absolute horror as she turned around to find Law's eyes starring dead at her from across the room at the table he sat at next to Bepo.

_OH CRAP! DID He hear what Shachi just said!? Better yet did he hear what I just said!? Or even worse! has he been listening to our conversation this WHOLE time!? _ Haruna thought to herself in horror as she quickly turned back around towards Shachi and Penguin.

_I bet he did! Aww man! Now for sure I'm going to have to go talk to him and clear things up! _Haruna thought to herself in a panic.

"Haruna why the sudden return of the sad face? Did we take things a little too far for you?" Peguin said with a laugh, not knowing the real reason for Haruna's sudden look of depression/embarrassment.

"I think...That the Captain has been listening to us this whole time." Haruna said in a sullen tone causing both Penguin and Shachi's hats to almost what it looked to be fly off in shock as they looked across a couple tables to sure enough see Law looking directly at them.

"Damn! Your right he is looking over at us! We are soo dead!" Shachi said followed by a small curse.

"Well Haruna it was fun talking with ya! So when you talk to the Captain make sure you clear things up for us as well ok? See you around!" Penguin and Shachi both said as they then without another word left mess hall, followed by an angry Haruna demanding that they come along with her to explain.

* * *

"Uh Captain?" Bepo said curiously as he along with Law watched Shachi, Penguin, and Haruna storm out of the mess hall.

"Yes?" Law said his eyes returning to look at Bepo who was sitting directly in front of him across the table.

"Did you hear Shachi say what I thought he yelled?" Bepo asked innocently knowing full well that ever since they had sat down to eat Lunch, Law had been looking over at Haruna in interest trying to figure out just what the group had been talking about.

"I did." Law said simply, causing Bepo to feel utterly embarrassed as he thought about just how Haruna must be feeling at the moment at something like that being basically yelled out loud.

"Bepo, I'm going back to my room to continue my research on things if you need me I'll be there." Law said quickly getting up from the table quickly and quietly as he then walked out of the room back towards his own.

_What is with this girl!? And why can't I stop thinking about her? And hear I thought I finally scared her off, damn. I hate feeling this way all the time! How pathetic. _Law thought in frustration as he stormed into his room, flopping himself back onto his bed as he tried to continue reading one of the research medical science books that he had read about a thousand times over.

For it was true, though Law hated to admit it and though he tried to fight every minute of it he couldn't stop his thoughts about Haruna. And though he _knew_ that he couldn't stop these thoughts and _knew_ that he did have feelings for the her, he was_ still trying to fight them_.

Because if there was anything on Law's metal "Top 10 things I Don't want to be" list, being in love definitely made that list. Though one of the things that scared him the most was just how long was he going to keep being able to fight these feelings?

Afterall he had slipped and lost composure a couple times before, just how long would it be until he found himself slip again?

* * *

**Well that's all for now! I'm not sure when the next update will be because I've hit a wall with this story and am unsure at the moment what to do, *frustrated sigh* **

**Anyways! always thanks for reading the story and please do REVIEW! favorite, and follow! Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are always much appreciated:)**

**Special Thanks to those who took the time to Review Last Chapter!: **** Crimson Dragon Devil, Shunnsui11-11Blade, hensonmakenzie, KittyCatt1036, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Monkey D. Writer, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, CopraMeow, ConstanceTrafalgarFarron, Law-heartPirates, pokemonjkl, Molly Grace 16, akgrownrandi, Princess-Orlaith, TheAkatsukisPet, Chocolatluver4ever, XylimLinyx, eviltexangirl, and Girl-luvs-manga**


	20. Chapter 20: Its About Time

**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this as always thanks for taking the time to do so, I appreciate it! Besides Chapter 8, this is so far the second longest chapter at 3,064 words, (not counting these notes) and it took me like forever but I'm happy with the way it came out:) **

**Also Thanks a ton to Crimson Dragon Devil and Guest reviewer whose suggestions inspired this chapter! (I do not own One Piece just my OC, Haruna) Now without further delay the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 20: **

**Its About Time**

"Awe man! My head hurts soo bad!" Shachi whined to Penguin as they both began rubbing their painfully sore heads. Which were at the moment decorated with goose eggs of all shapes and sizes, as thanks from a very pissed off Haruna.

"Never again will I try to interfere with Haruna and the Captain's complicated relationship, mark my words Shachi cause every time we do it always ends up with us getting hurt!" Penguin added in, as he and Shachi continued to lay on the floor of their shared cabin.

They stayed down on their cabin floor for a while, groaning and complaining about the thorough beating they had received from Haruna shortly after they had fled the lunch hall earlier in the day. To the point were they didn't even notice that Bepo had entered their room and was listening in on their not so quiet conversation.

"Ohhh! I get it now! So _that's_ what you guys were talking about with Haruna today at lunch, that made the Captain suddenly get up and leave." Bepo said surprising both Shachi and Penguin as they just now realized that he was in their cabin as well.

"Hey You eaves dropping bear! when did you sneak in here!?" Penguin said quickly looking behind Bepo to make sure that Haruna hadn't return to beat on them some more.

"I'm sorry. I just overheard you and was curious about what you guys were talking about earlier at lunch." Bepo said with a overly sadden/apologetic look on his face, quickly causing the two pirates to feel bad.

*sigh*

"It's alright Bepo, there's no need to apologize." Penguin and Shachi both said quickly feeling relieved when they saw him return to his happy nature. Though quickly looking towards each other in fear as what Bepo said slowly started to sink in, and echo throughout their heads.

_"...so that's what you guys were talking about with Haruna today at lunch, that made the Captain **suddenly get up and leave.**"_

_...today at lunch that made the Captain** suddenly get up and leave.**" _

**_suddenly get up at leave. _**

"WE ARE SO DEAD! THE CAPTAIN'S PISSED! He really heard what we said! He must think that we were mocking him!" Penguin and Shachi both yelled out in horror.

"He didn't look mad to me when he left the table, he just had a calm and collected expression as if he didn't hear anything." Bepo said hopefully trying to calm Shachi and Penguin's anxiety, though his words did just the opposite.

"Calm and Collected!? This is the Captain we're talking about! He has that "calm and collected" expression right before he freakin' cuts someone in half!" Penguin said face palming himself in defeat as he flipped over, now face first on the ground.

"I bet he's coming to our rooms right now as we speak." Shachi said dramatically his voice filled with an over exaggerated tone of doom.

"I know! why don't you guys just fix things between him and Haruna, so instead of being mad at you he'll want to thank you!" Bepo said hopefully, causing Penguin and Shachi to then stand up suddenly get off their cabin floor.

"You know that could actually work!" Shachi said agreeing with what Bepo had suggested.

"Yeah I guess it could, except how in the world are we going to get those two to suddenly just "admit their feelings" when their both so damn stubborn they won't even admit it to themselves!" Penguin said stating the obvious problem with Bepo plan.

"True, cause talking to Haruna sure as hell didn't work!" Shachi said sourly as he reached one of his hands up to touch his still sore head.

"Uh..Well why don't we just throw in a room together and keep them in there until they fix things!" Bepo suggested causing Shachi and Penguin to look at him with debating expressions.

"Again, and just how are we suppose to do that?" Peguin wondered again.

"Will you quit saying that!?" Shachi said elbowing Penguin in his side.

"It's true though!" Penguin stated again honestly.

"Don't worry I've got a plan." Bepo said hopefully causing both Shachi and Penguin to look at him curiously.

"And what if your plan doesn't work?..." Shachi and Penguin both said thinking about just how much trouble they could get in from trapping not just Haruna but Law;their Captain as well in some room.

"I'll just say that the plan was all you two's idea and that you forced me to help!" Bepo said throwing a thumbs up, causing both Shachi and Penguin's jaws to drop.

* * *

_Those two idiots are always making things so hard for me! _Haruna thought to herself as she layed across the bed in her temporary cabin feeling frustrated with Shachi and Penguin, though more with herself.

_Why did I even have to fall for Law in the first place!? Why did it have to be him!? He's just so...so...aggravating! One moment he's cold and distant and the next he's all teasing and just URGH! NEVER MIND! _Haruna thought to herself taking off one of the pillows on her bed and throwing it across the room in a temporary fit of rage.

_Forget you Trafalgar Law! and your hot body too! From this moment on I swear I won't let you tempt me anymore! _Haruna thought to herself, though part of her knowing full well the likely hood of her sticking to that promise.

"Wow time sure does fly on this Submarine." Haruna said actually out loud to herself as she looked over at the small clock in her cabin, that said it was already seven.

"I better stop lounging around or I'm not going to be able to fall asleep later on tonight." Haruna said to herself, getting off of her bed when suddenly she heard someone knocking on her cabin door.

"Wha-What in the world?" Haruna said with surprise as she opened her door to see none other than Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo staring dead at her. Though what surprised her the most was Penguin, who was holding a roll of duck tape in one of his hands looking nervous.

"Sorry about this Haruna." Bepo said quite innocently as he then in a flash right before Haruna could even ask why he was apologizing to her, knocked her out cold.

***Thunk!***

"Bepo! I think you might of hit her too hard!" Shachi said as he quickly caught the now unconscious Haruna before she could hit the floor.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said again instantly sinking into a depressed state, causing Shachi and Penguin to face palm themselves.

"Aw whatever it doesn't matter, on with the plan! Now I'm going to duck tape Haruna in case she wakes up and throw her in the medical examination room, while Penguin you go and get the Captain!" Shachi said as he handed over Haruna to Bepo to carry until they reached the medical examination room.

"Why do I get the crappiest job!?" Penguin whined just now realizing that he had to carry out the most risky part of the plan.

"We all agreed on this earlier! Bepo knocks out Haruna, I duck tape Haruna and lock her in the room, while YOU go and get the Captain!" Shachi said trying not to laugh.

Due to the fact that if their plan did indeed happen to fall through, Penguin would probably get the worst of it. Since Bepo was closest with the Captain and could almost get away with what it seemed anything.

"I know, I know! I'm going." Penguin said In defeat as he watched Shachi and Bepo head off towards the medical examination room.

"Man, I sure hope this plan doesn't backfire..." Penguin thought to himself outloud as he then quickly made his way towards Law's cabin.

During the whole time Penguin quickly made his way to Law's Quarters, he debated on rather he should just screw the plan or just suck it up and do it. After all his task was that he had to somehow convince Law to go to the room where Haruna was at any cost, though of coarse without telling Law the _real_ reason why he had to go to the room.

Which when Bepo first explained sounded like actually the easiest part of the whole plan, which was why Penguin volunteered in the first place to do it. Though after all three of them quickly decided that it would be a cold day in hell when one of them could forcefully take Law anywhere, it was obvious that the only way they could get him to go would be to lie to him.

And well lying to your Captain was just something a pirate should never do, even Penguin knew that. Especially when your captain happens to be Trafalgar Law.

_Damn! I hope this works! So much for me not ever interfering with Haruna and the Captain's relationship. _Penguin thought to himself as he then took a deep breath, put on his best acting face, and without a second thought busted through Law's cabin door.

"CAPTAIN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Penguin yelled as he busted into Law's room.

His words alarming Law as he quickly but calmly got off his bed, putting aside the medical book he had been reading.

"What is it? It can't possibly be the marines, we are submerged right now." Law said his gray eyes looking over at a "distressed" looking Penguin. As his mind began thinking of all sorts of different things that could of gone wrong on the Sub.

"It's Haruna Captain. When Shachi and I were talking with her a little while ago she began coughing up blood, bent over and crying in pain to the point were she passed out! So we took her to the medical examination room! We think it's got something to do with that weird mark of hers!" Penguin said in an overly exaggerated but yet somewhat believable tone.

Law stood there for a moment silently his eyes wide, feeling as if someone had just punched him hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. As he then without even saying a word to Penguin, instantly left his cabin and quickly in an almost sprint headed to the medical examination room. Leaving Penguin, his nodachi, and signature hat behind in his room without even a second thought.

_Dang, I haven't seen the Captain look so shaken up in a long time. He must really care about her, Awe Crap! hopefully I didn't over do it! _Penguin thought to himself as he quickly left Law's room in search for a place on the Submarine to hide.

* * *

_Shit! What could be wrong with her!? Penguin said she was coughing up blood, so that must mean that there is internal bleeding in one of her vital organs. She looked fine when I saw her in the afternoon in the dining hall, I mean she did appear to look tired but to reach such a critical stage so quickly in a short amount of time! _Law continued thinking to himself as he then quickly entered through the already opened door to the medical examination room.

Though only to stop dead in his tracks in such a shock that he didn't even hear the door to the room quickly lock and slam shut. As his gray eyes locked onto a beyond furious looking Haruna, whose mouth was muzzled with duck tape and her body ducked taped down on one of the medical examination beds in a somewhat compromising position.

The minute he saw Haruna like this, he quickly figured out that he had obviously been tricked. His eyes narrowing in anger as he looked away from Haruna and made his way to the door, only to prove himself right as he reached for the handle and found it to be locked.

_Very Funny. I can't believe I fell for something so childish._ Law thought to himself feeling beyond angry as he instinctively reached his hand down towards his side in search for the hilt of his nodachi. Only to get even _more _angry as he realized in his rush to get to the room that he had left his nodachi and his hat back in his room.

Law then ran his hand through his hair with a highly agitated sigh as he then walked over to the bed were Haruna was bound and ripped the duck tape (none to gently) off her mouth.

"THOSE BASTARDS, I'M GOING TO WRINGE THEIR NECKS!" Haruna yelled out loudly in anger, as she then in a fit of rage tried desperately to free herself from her duck tape restraints.

Law then seeing Haruna taped down looking and yelling in anger soo ridiculously, found that he couldn't help but grin as he strangely felt his own anger slowly melt away.

"You look a bit tied up Haruna-ya, need some help?" Law said smugly with a grin. As he sat down at the end of the bed Haruna was tied down to, Haruna looking down towards him giving him a sharp glare.

"Oh! I see so this was all _your _bright idea! Haha very funny!" Haruna laughed without humor, really not feeling in the mood to joke around. She was tired from all of her rough nightmare plagued nights, and had been embarrassed already earlier at lunch, and was still a bit mad about that, so this to her was defiantly the cherry on top of the Sundae of a bad day.

"Actually it was not. I was tricked into coming here by Penguin." Law said simply. Finishing removing the last piece of tape that bound Haruna to the bed, not really wanting to admit that he had been tricked by Penguin but he did anyways.

"Penguin tricked you into coming here? I must say I'm a little surprised! Did he say something like this room was on fire or something?" Haruna questioned sitting up onto the bed, facing Law as she couldn't help but start to laugh.

"He said that you were seriously hurt." Law said sharply before he could stop himself, causing Haruna to instantly stop laughing. As she realized that she was the reason that he had came in such a rush to the examination room.

"Oh...well nothing is really wrong with me I'm fine." Haruna said a light blush of flattery crossing her cheeks, as she then with a silent curse felt her heart beat quicken at the realization that Law really does care for her.

Law's gray eyes seemed to burn holes through Haruna as he stared at her, and though she was trying to fight it she couldn't help but stare right back at him.

"You have been having trouble sleeping, haven't you?" Law asked breaking the moment of silence between them, as well as causing Haruna to feel a bit self conscience as she looked away from him down towards at her hands.

"Yes. Just nightmares and weird dreams keeping me up sometimes, nothing extreme." Haruna answered partially honest. It was true that they weren't extreme, but they were causing her a great deal of restlessness and unease. To the point were when she would wake up early she wouldn't want to even try and go back to sleep.

Suddenly Law then gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she was looking towards him again. His face only inches this time away from hers, his gray eyes filling her vision.

Law knew he was slipping, but only this time he did not care.

"What ever it is you are afraid of, I will protect you." Law said seriously, finally admitting his feelings. Stunning Haruna as she felt herself blush deeply. Law then could not hold himself back any longer, as he pushed his lips against Haruna's gently but deeply. Feeling a sense of relief wash over him as she sighed against his lips, kissing him back with equal the amount of force.

"You know I'm going to hold you to that." Haruna said pulling away for a moment, causing Law to grin as she then pulled him back down towards herself. Running her hands through his surprisingly soft dark hair, that slightly curled under her fingers as Law ran his hands up and down her sides.

As the minutes went by their kisses went from gentle to intense as Law wrapped his arms around her. His hands tracing small circles on her back pulling at her bra strap as her shirt began riding up, though at the moment Haruna could careless as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist causing him to groan.

"Whoa! HOO HOO! Hey Bepo the plan worked!"

Haruna and Law instantly stopped what they were doing at the sound of the all too familiar loud voice. As they turned their attention to the small window on the door that they had forgotten all about.

"That was Penguin voice! Those PERVERTS!" Haruna said erupting in anger as Law's eyes too then turned into an icy glare as he almost in a flash got off of Haruna and made his way to the door.

"Awe crap! You've done It now Penguin! Hurry lock the door back!" Shachi yelled in a panic to Penguin who began fumbling with the key to lock the door back.

"See you guys later!" Bepo said as he quickly bolted down the hallway, Shachi and Penguin seeing this then cursed as they dropped the key and sprinted down the hallway with much speed.

"YOU PERVERTS, OOH WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOUU!" Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo all heard Haruna shout from a ways down the hallway, as all three of them quickly ran into Penguin and Shachi's cabin.

"I think we might want to wait to explain, when she's a little less angry." Penguin said as he, Bepo and Shachi all had their back pressed up against the cabin door.

* * *

**Well that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it! As always please do REVIEW, favorite, and follow! Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated~**

**Special Thanks to those who took the time to Review Last Chapter: **** Shuusui11-11Blade, XylimLinyx, Kaappimorso, TheAkatsukisPet, Molly Grace 16, Crimson Dragon Devil, CopraMeow, ConstanceTrafalgarFarron, Guest Reviewer, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, pokemonjkl, Law-heartPirates, Monkey D. Writer, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, KittyCatt1036, Princess-Orlaith, akgrownrandi, and TDI-Ryro-Eclares **


	21. Chapter 21: Events In Motion

**Finally I find time to continue this, I apologize for the wait! With school and other problems writing this has been a challenge. Anyway Thanks for those of you reading and who have been waiting patiently, I very much appreciate it:)**

**(I do not own One Piece, just my OC Haruna) Now on with the story!~ **

* * *

**Chapter 21: **

**Events In Motion**

**On the distant island of Dressrosa... **

"Doflamingo sir, you requested to see me?" A tall slender man asked. Moving a hand through his spiked brunette hair, as he almost nervously made eye contact with the purple sunglass lenses of the tan skinned blonde haired almost crazed looking Shichibukai. Who was sitting at the moment with his legs wide open on a obnoxious looking pink sofa, his shirt as well wide open revealing his very well built tan chest with his signature grin plastered across his face.

"Look here-urgh-what's your name again?" Doflamingo questioned bluntly, as he then slightly leaned forward to look over the man. Though not even trying to hide the fact that didn't know the man's name.

After all as Doflamingo saw it, who was he to learn the names of _every_ man who worked under his flag?

"My name is Leyon sir, I am a bounty hunter." Leyon stated firmly, though being sure not to come off rudely.

"Well then Leyon, I have a little job for you to do." Doflamingo said the grin on his face widening.

* * *

"This. really. sucks." Shachi said with a groan as he continued scrubbing one, in the row of toilets alongside Penguin in which they were both forced to clean by hand due to their previous actions the other night.

"Why, WHY do I always go along with your crappy plans!?" Penguin complained as he threw down the sponge he was holding in his hand.

"HEY! Don't go and get all snappy with me! It's not like I _forced_ you to do anything!" Shachi argued back loudly _  
_

The two of them only stopped their soon to be argument as the large bathroom quarter's door suddenly opened. As a innocent Bepo and a very smug looking Haruna then walked in.

"Well, well who knew you two would look so good in women's cloths!" Haruna said letting out a smug laugh. Earning her sharp glares from both Shachi and Penguin, who were currently dressed ridiculously in some of Haruna's clothing that she had purchased on Evergreen Island.

Shachi himself was currently wearing a bright pink bikini top paired with the matching (and much too small for him) bikini bottom. Penguin on the other hand getting the less of the punishment, only being forced to wear just a blue tank top followed by a pair of short jean shorts.

"What we don't understand is why _WE_ are stuck wearing these ridiculous outfits and _THAT _damn bear gets off free!" Penguin and Shachi both yelled at the same time as they both pointed angrily over at Bepo.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said with an apologetic look, though really feeling quite smug that he had been able to escape the "scene of the crime" and avoid both Haruna and Law's anger.

"You two are lucky I convinced Law that I would deal with you guys!" Haruna said knocking both Penguin and Shachi on their heads

_I mean who knows what would of happened if I let Law punish them... _Haruna thought to herself, a small slight shiver running down her back but at the same time she felt like laughing as well.

The bathroom then fell quiet as Penguin and Shachi then both shuddered as they too thought of what their punishment could of been if Law had been the one to deal with them.

"Anyway, what I came in here for was to tell you guys that we've reached a new island. So get dressed and come onto the deck!" Haruna said eagerly. Due to the fact that she was quite tired of being constantly submerged underwater and was excited to finally go out and be able to feel the fresh sea air.

"Yes! Now I can get out of this stupid outfit!" Penguin said throwing his hands up in the air as he and Shachi then quickly get up and rushed out the door.

"Hey Bepo, what kind of island is are we going on anyway?" Haruna asked curiously as she and Bepo were now making their way to the deck of the submarine, where Law and most of everybody else were.

"Well according to the Captain, he said it supposedly the island of Erasse." Bepo said the tone of voice sounding uncertain.

"Island of Erasse? What kind of island is it?" Haruna asked as she and Bepo now set foot onto the deck of the Sub.

Haruna enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through her hair as she made her way the railing of the submarine looking down towards the water, though being sure not to fall into the sea.

"It's a Fall island." Law said suddenly from behind Haruna, startling her as she then turned around to face him.

"Oh it is!?...I-uh didn't know you were standing behind me..." Haruna said with a awkward laugh, causing Law to raise an eyebrow at her as he then took one step closer towards her.

"Hnh...Who knew that I could make you so nervous just by being this close to you." Law said wearing his well known smug grin, causing Haruna to blush a little at his sudden closeness.

"Well yeah-I mean No!- I mean- uh! Just tell me more about the island!" Haruna said obviously flustered, which made Law give a small laugh as he stepped out of Haruna's personal space.

Even now that they were technically together, Haruna still found herself getting flustered by things Law would say and do. Though according to Law that just made their newly found relationship more interesting.

"The island of Erasse, according to what I heard is a medium sized port town island that was supposedly well known for dozens of shops that attracted lots of people making it a popular island to stop at to get supplies. But it doesn't look that way now." Law stated as his eyes focused on what was behind Haruna. Causing Haruna to follow his gaze, turning around to get a look at the island.

And it looked almost nothing at all, like what Law had explained or what Haruna had pictured in her head.

The port town island of Erasse looked much bigger than an average medium sized island would. Though most noticeably it that had several long wooden dock bridges sticking out of its sides, which Haruna guessed served as pathways leading to the inside of the island itself.

She couldn't really make out this rest of what the island looked liked due to the distance she was at, though the clouded sky didn't help much either beside just give off bad vibes.

"Hey Captain! Are we going to archor down here?" Penguin yelled from across the deck, where he was standing. Thankfully dressed back into his normal clothing.

"Yes. Let the rest of the crew know, I'll be taking a small group to the island while the rest of crew stay and watch over the Sub." Law said not a hint of fear evident in his voice.

"Law, I don't have a good feeling about this island." Haruna said turning around to face Law, as she unconsciously reached up and touched the mark that layed a little under her collar bone.

"We don't have a choice, we have to wait for the logpost to reset. So we at least have to set foot on the island, we will just have to be cautious." Law said his gray eyes and the calmness in his voice somewhat calmed Haruna's nerves.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Haruna said shoving her feeling of fear behind her, as she flashed a smile at Law.

"Haruna, Bepo, Shaci, Penguin, grab a few others. We are heading out to the island in a few, be ready." Law said with a smirk, as they all prepared to head out to the island of Erasse.

* * *

**It took a while but finally the main plot of this Arc. begins! This is also is the second to the last Arc. of this whole story actually (Punk Hazard being the final one) As different things get set into place, who knows what will happen! **

**As always much thanks for taking the time to read, and please do REVIEW, favorite, and follow! It's much appreciated:) **

**Special Thanks to those who took the time to Review last Chapter: **** Monkey D. Writer, xXxEmeraldBluexXx, CopraMeow, pokemonjkl, Law-heartPirates, KittyCatt1036, Molly Grace 16, Steampunkgirl19, Crimson Dragon Devil, Connie-Ts, TheAkatsukisPet, Kaapimorso, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Shuusui11-11 Blade, XylimLinyx, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, akgrownradi, hensonmakenize, Dhalmi93, Princess-Orlaith, TheCrimsonPrime, DragonClanMaster, Girl-luvs-manga, hEILabErry **

**Thanks so much! Until next time! **


	22. Chapter 22: Her Name is RIn

**A/N: I don't know why I even set Update times when I get too busy to even keep up with them! Never knew juggling school and Fanfiction could be so hard *sighs apologetically* So from now on I'll just update this story whenever I find the time~**

**As always much thanks for reading and (I do not own One Piece, just my OC: Haruna!) Anyways! Now on with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

** Her Name is Rin**

"Well this island doesn't look anymore lively than it did from the Sub." Haruna said in a matter of factly tone as she walked off the The Heart Pirates Submarine onto one of the docks that lead up to the strange island of Erasse.

Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, and of coarse Law at her side along with a couple other Heart Pirates. As they all made their way across the dock to set foot on the actual island itself.

Just as they had seen from afar, the island of Erasse had quite a few stores and buildings. Though unlike Evergreen Island or any island that she had been to/read about was as deserted as Erasse was. Despite all the stores, there was not one person in sight.

"Urgh Captain..." Penguin began as he too, began to notice the fact that basically no one was around.

"Yes Penguin?" Law answered back, seemingly un-bothered by the lack of towns people. Either that or he just didn't really care...

"I thought you said this was like a busy island? Yet there's not one person in sight! It's kinda creepy.." Penguin said his eyebrows raised as he looked around.

"Just don't let your guard down." Law said simply as he looked over at Penguin, his expression calm but his eyes saying different.

"Law's right we just have to-"

Haruna's sentence was then abruptly cut off by a sudden shrill scream that could be heard close to where they were all standing. The sound of the scream getting louder and louder as whatever it was that was screaming seemed to be quickly coming their way. Causing them all to stop what they were doing, and prepare for a fight.

The owner of the scream finally showing their self to Haruna and The Heart Piarates. The scream belonging to girl with dark raven like hair, who looked only slightly older than Haruna. With tears evident in her eyes as she continued running towards them at full speed, what looked to be a mob of angry people hot on her trail.

"Please! Help me!" The raven haired girl cried out, locking eyes with Haruna. Who without thinking was already moving to go help the girl.

_I can't just stand here as if I don't see anything! That girl needs help, come on you freakin' mark do something! _Haruna thought to herself as she continued running towards the girl, placing one of her hands onto the strange mark which was located under her collarbone in hopes that it would do something.

As if on cue Haruna then felt a slight stab of pain, as she felt her body began to heat up as it did when she was at the old marine base on Evergreen island, the same unfamiliar marks spreading across her body as she felt a sudden jolt of newfound strength.

Haruna's mark activating itself just in time, as one of the raven haired girl's pursuers began to swing punches wildly towards Haruna with speed and brute force. That normally would of caught Haruna, though thanks to her new found abilities she was able to swiftly dodge all but one, before angrily retaliating with a forceful punch of her own sending the man quickly to the ground.

This going on, while all the the other members of the Heart Pirates as well began fighting off the rest of the girl's pursuers. Sending each of the unknown enemies to the ground with heavy thuds, before soon there was only a single man left standing.

Who with a angry glare quickly sprinted away from wherever he had came from. Leaving the strange girl, Haruna, and The Heart Pirates by themselves in the middle of the town.

"Hey! Are we just going to let that bastard get away!?" Shachi questioned eyes blazing in a over exaggerated manner, as Bepo held him in a lock hold to prevent him from running after the man that got away.

"Aw just let that coward be! hows him" Penguin said with a smug grin, causing Bepo and Shachi to grin as well.

_Not even a full 10 minutes on this island, and we've already gotten into a fight. _Haruna said with a sigh, as she winced at the sudden burning pain under her collar bone, the unfamiliar battle marks that covered her body vanishing only leaving the original mark under her collar bone.

"Haruna, Haruna are you alright?" Law said breaking thorough Haruna's train of thoughts, as she looked up into his slightly worried gray eyes with a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, the pain wasn't nearly as bad as the last time." Haruna said with a small smile, trying to reassure Law that she was truly alright.

"Uh excuse me, but thank you for rescuing me back there." The raven girl said suddenly speaking up. Haruna feeling a little bad that almost forgot that the girl had been standing there in the first place.

"Oh! It was no problem really, though if you don't mind me asking why were those angry people chasing you?" Haruna asked curiously, pretty much speaking what all of the Heart Pirates were wondering.

"My name is Rin, and I live on this island, as well as the people who were chasing me. You guys are all pirates, right?" Rin said calmly as she sharply pushed back her long dark hair into a ponytail.

"And so what if we are?" Law said suddenly taking Haruna's place in the conversation, as he eyed the girl suspiciously.

"The I think you might be able to help me with something. It's almost nigh time and no one in the Inn's will let you guys in, so I'll show you to my house." Rin said as she then began to slowly walk towards where she lived, as they all followed behind her.

"Are you sure we should follow her, Captain?" Bepo asked quietly so that Rin nor anybody else could hear.

"I'm not sure about her myself, though we need answers about whats going on here. Since until the log post resets we are stuck here." Law said already not liking the idea of having to be stuck on the mysterious island.

* * *

**Well that concludes things for now, So can Rin be trusted or Not? You will soon find out! As always much thanks for reading and please do REVIEW!, favorite, and follow! Compliments, Constructive Criticism and Suggestions are always appreciated and welcomed ;D **

**Special Thanks to Those who took the time to Review Last Chapter!: **** XylimLinyx, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, xXxEmeraldBluexXx, Crimson Dragon Devil, Connie-Ts, hensonmakensize, Monkey D. Writer, TheAkatsukisPet, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, pokemonjkl, CopraMeow, Law-heartPirates, Molly Grace 16, Girl-luvs-manga, akgrownrandi, hElLabErry, Princess-Orlaith, Steampunkgirl19, Captain Riley, and KittyCatt1036**

**Thanks so much for your support and motivation to keep me going with this story! XD I just realized this story got put into a community as well which really made me smile. **

**Until next time! **


End file.
